Armageddon: The Unicron Wars
by The Crab
Summary: Chapter 11. ArmadaEnergon. Heavy AU! The battle of the Primes is on! Vector Prime wants Rodimus Prime dead, but why? And just how powerful has Megatron become? He must learn that nothing comes without a price.
1. Overloaded

**Author's Note:** Well well! This is new. I've actually got the next sequel up within reasonable time! This'll take you guys across the entire war against the Decepticons and Unicron

Hope ya guys like the first chapter! Enjoy **Armageddon: The Unicron Wars**!

**_Chapter One: Overloaded_**

Six months have passed since the attack on Los Angeles, and the Transformers were revealed to the humans. Since then, the Autobots have done everything in their power to protect them, but many of the humans rarely showed appreciation. The world was torn in half, with those who supported the Autobots, and those who rejected them.

For six months the Autobots have been at war with two forces non-stop. For six months hundreds, if not thousands of humans died, and the Autobots were being blamed for each and every one of them. You'd be really stressed too if you were the Autobots…

**Earth, Chicago**

A new building was under construction. No one was really sure what it was for, but it was apparently important, as it was much wider than your average skyscraper. The support beams were almost done being placed, once that was done, they could all call it a day. The construction workers on the ground chattered amongst themselves; some were on break, some were still working.

"Hey Hank!" The Foreman called out from his place behind the blueprints. "The hole for the last support beam isn't deep enough. Take the backhoe and fix it."

"You got it!" The one named Hank replied.

Putting down his bolt gun, he stood up, and walked across the dirt field to the orange and white backhoe parked between two other construction vehicles. He climbed up over the treads, opened the door, and hopped into the cockpit. Slamming the door behind him, Hank adjusted his hardhat, before turning the key in the ignition. The machine came to life, and he gripped the sticks that controlled its movement. Pushing the two he held forward, the backhoe responded by slowly moving forward.

It moved slowly across the dirt field, and other construction workers quickly walked out of its way. A few moments and a couple yawns later, Hank made it to his destination. He came to a stop at the large hole for the final support beam, and placed his hands on two other control sticks. He pushed the left one forward, and the right one back, resulting in the cockpit and the 'arm' turning to the right. He then gripped the fifth and sixth sticks, which controlled the arm's movement. He pushed the right forward, and the arm responded by going forward. He pushed the left forward, and the arm then went down into the hole, while the 'hand' opened up.

Hank continuously tried not to space out; he'd done what he was currently doing so many times, it was hard NOT to be bored! He raised the arm out from the hole, to see the hand filled with clumpy dirt. He then held onto the third and fourth rods, and twisted the cockpit around to the opposite side. Extending the arm forward with the fifth stick, the hand opened up, and dumped the load onto the ground. Hank yawned again, and proceeded to turn back around and continue his job – Or at least he would've. A strange, metallic, voice caught his attention.

"HOOOHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!"

"What the…?" Hank wondered.

"Not again…" Another metallic voice said.

Hank immediately looked down at the controls. Realization hit. "No… I'm in one of them!"

"Yep." The voice replied. "I'm sorry, human, but this needs to be done." Then, a roof hatch opened up, and the seat with Hank in it ejected out through it.

With that, the backhoe transformed. The two sections surrounded the cockpit raised up, as the treads swung out forward, then folded down, forming legs. The two sections then stretched out downwards, and a head flipped forward. An Autobot symbol shined brightly and proudly on his right shoulder.

"Transformers!!" The Foreman yelled out. "Run for it!" At the mention of the T-word, the construction workers, and everyone in the near vicinity, did as suggested.

"Sooo… There you are!" Cyclonus gave off a chuckle. "I'm surprised the Autobots salvaged your hide, Hoist! You were deader than a drone on doomsday! Haha!"

Hoist sneered. "Why are you here!" He demanded.

Cyclonus transformed, and placed his hands on his hips, still chuckling to himself. "Well, since you Autobots love to help the sacks of meat stay safe, I thought I'd give you a bit of a challenge!"

"How did you find out where I am?" Hoist inquired. His backhoe hand opened and closed slightly… If he could just keep Cyclonus talking…

"Duh! I may be crazy, but I'm not stupid! I traced your signature, and it led me here!" Cyclonus replied. "Geez, why does Optimus even let you out? He needs to keep a leash on you, ya stupid dog." With that, Cyclonus broke into fits of laughter.

Hoist sighed at the Decepticon. If he spent more time focusing on the battle and not cracking lame jokes, he'd be a lot better off. But hey, can't win 'em all. He crouched down, and shot himself up into the air. The instant he was level with Cyclonus, the Decepticon opened up his optics, and gulped.

"Uh oh..." He said as Hoist reared back his backhoe arm.

The Autobot grinned at Cyclonus, and slammed his palm down on his head. The Copter spiraled towards the bare construction ground, and landed square on his face. The loose dirt muffled his curses, as he slowly leaned back, and fell onto his rear. Cyclonus glared up at the sky, and dusted off the dirt clinging to his face. He shot up in the air, and twisted around, glaring at the smug Hoist.

"You cheap shot!" He uttered something about stupid Autobots and four leaf clovers not working. He looked up at Hoist, and something very rare happened: Cyclonus thought.

The Decepticon threw his right fist forward, and his gauntlet fired off machinegun-like rounds at Hoist. As expected, the Autobot dove out of the way, leaving the support beams of the unfinished building wide open. The bullets tore through the beam, and Cyclonus grinned as it started to fall over.

"Have fun!" He called out, as he laughed insanely, transformed, and flew off.

Hoist immediately and wordlessly ran over to the collapsing support beam, and wrapped his arms around it. He groaned as the weight fully came on him, and his kneels bent under it. If he could, Hoist would've been sweating up a storm. His arms strained, as he franticly looked for a place to drop the beam… There! He quickly regained his footing, and with all his might, pushed forward.

The beam landed in the middle of the road, and effectively crushed one of the bulldozers.

"…Whoops."

"Hey!" The Foreman yelled out. He and the other construction workers were returning. "That bulldozer cost me sixty-five thousand dollars!"

"I apologize." Hoist said. "Are you all alright?"

"Alright?" The Foreman asked. Hoist could've sworn he saw a throbbing vein in the man's forehead. "Alright?! You just cost us a week's worth of work! No! I am _not _alright!"

"Sir, please-" Hoist was interrupted by the POed Foreman.

"No! Don't you 'Sir please' me! You and your kind have been nothing but a burden on us since day one!"

Hoist forced himself not to scowl at the human. "… At least let me help clean up."

"No." The Foreman said bluntly. "We don't need _your_ help."

Hoist growled… And snapped. "Ula! Ka dos ssinssrin ulu alu bauth, prancing saph dosst l' ultrin kult'ressinen d'lil universe, dos shlu'ta! Drill dont doer crawling ulu udossa vel'drav you're bauth ulu inbau squished a natha Decepticon!" With that, Hoist spat on the ground, and warped back to the Autobot headquarters.

**AutoBase, Earth**

Hoist sighed as he warped back to the Autobot Base, now dubbed AutoBase. He was still dissatisfied with his treatment back at the construction site, and now he decided to give Optimus his input of how things were going…

He walked into the command center, in hopes of finding the Autobot leader. Seeing that his hopes were correct, he sauntered over to the commander. Optimus looked up from his data pad, and over at the arrival.

"Ah, Smoke- I mean, Hoist." Optimus corrected. "How did it go?"

Hoist frowned. "Not well, Optimus." He replied. "Those humans are so ungrateful! Sometimes I just wanna let them fend for themselves… Please remind me… Why do we protect them?"

Optimus put his data pad down. "Hoist…" He began. "We don't protect the humans for praise. We protect them because it's the right thing to do. If we just left them alone when the Decepticons attacked… Well, we wouldn't be Autobots, now would we?"

Hoist sighed. "I guess you're right… I just wish they would show some appreciation instead of spitting at us sometimes…"

"I know, Smokescreen…" Optimus sympathized, while patting his friend's shoulder. "I know."

At that instant, Red Alert, followed by Hot Shot and Jetfire, came into the command center. "Sir," Red Alert began. "We've detected a Minicon in Vector 5-9-6-2B."

"I still think we're wasting our time looking for this Minicon at the moment." Jetfire said. "I mean, we _do _have other things to worry about, like Unicron and Jhiaxus."

"A Minicon is just as important as an Autobot, Jetfire." Optimus reasoned. He looked over to Red Alert. "Has there been confirmation as to who this Minicon is?"

"Yes. The computer has confirmed it. It's Roll-Out, sir."

"Roll-Out…" Optimus repeated. "Isn't he Overload's Minicon partner?"

"He's more than that." Red Alert replied. "He's Overload's Headmaster."

"Headmaster?" Hot Shot asked, making himself known. "What's that?"

"Headmaster technology is fairly old." Red Alert answered. "It first originated with Autobots modifying their head modules to transform into exo-suits for Nebulons. Overload and Roll-Out were the first to have Headmaster technology using a Minicon instead of an organic."

"Oh. I get it." Hot Shot replied.

Optimus nodded at Hot Shot, then looked to Jetfire. "You watch over the base. Hot Shot, Hoist and I will go retrieve Roll-Out."

"Yes sir." Jetfire replied with a brief salute.

The Autobot commander looked over to Hoist and Hot Shot. "Alright you two, let's get going."

**Decepticon Lunar Base**

_"Alright you two, let's get going."_

Jhiaxus chuckled as he turned off the consol. The bug he had Starscream implant during his infiltration mission worked without a hitch, and now he could listen in to any and all conversations going on in the Autobot command center. A few seconds passed after Optimus, Hoist, and Hot Shot left, before Jetfire spoke up.

"Whew… Thank Primus they're gone." Jetfire said.

"Yeah…" Red Alert replied.

There was a brief silence, before the slight sound of metal hitting metal sounded. A happy sigh followed.

"Oh Red Alert," Jetfire began. "How I love you."

"Mmm, I love you too, Jetfire." Red Alert replied, as the metal against metal sound occurred again.

Jhiaxus sweatdropped at the consol. Were they… kissing? He proceeded to turn off the bug by pressing a button… Only it didn't go off. He looked down at the keyboard, and pressed the button again. The kissing sounds still took place, and moaning started; Jhiaxus got a little nervous. He franticly looked up from the keyboard, and down from the monitor, pressing the 'Off' button furiously.

"Ooooh, Jetfiiirre." Red Alert moaned.

"Mmm, Red Aleeerrrt." Jetfire replied.

_"Jhiaxus, sir?…"_

"Dear Primus! Let it stop!!"

_"Jhiaxus!"_

"PLEASE!!! HAVE MERCY ON ME!!!!"

"_JHIAXUS!!!"_

"AAAAAHHHHH!!!!!"

Jhiaxus shot up from his throne, and effectively head butted Demolishor. The Decepticon flew to the ground, holding his forehead; Jhiaxus however, didn't notice, as he was clutching the armrests of the throne, panting heavily… It was only a dream…

"Jhiaxus, sir?" Demolishor asked, while slowly getting up. "Are you alright?"

"…Yes." Jhiaxus breathed. "I'm fine… Just a nightmare…"

"…Well, we've detected Autobot movement on Earth, sir. They're heading towards Vector 5-9-6-2B; a Minicon is located there."

Jhiaxus, still recovering from his nightmare, looked up at his trooper. "I don't care about Minicons, Demolishor, I only care about winning this war."

"Y-…Yes sir." Demolishor replied. At that exact moment, the alarms started blaring, as red warning lights went off.

"What's going on?!" Jhiaxus demanded from his place on the throne.

Demolishor rushed over to the consol on the far right. He punched in several keys, and gasped. "We have intruders! From docking bay seven!"

"Show me the hologram!" Jhiaxus ordered.

Demolishor typed in a few more keys, and a holographic screen popped up in front of Jhiaxus. He peered at the screen with a scowl, as it showed the trespassers. They were walking down one of the many hallways, with the light from the outside shining in the background. However, the lights in the hallway were shot out, giving the two an ominous look. There were only two things able to be told by them. One was massive, colossal even, while the other was much smaller in comparison. The other, was that the large one had bright, yellow optics, while the smaller one had crimson ones. They rounded a corner, and the footsteps from the screen got softer and softer until they sounded no longer. Jhiaxus growled as the screen disappeared.

"Who would dare intrude **my **base?!"

A brief moment passed, before his question was answered.

"We dare!" Starscream announced, as he and Tidal Wave emerged from the shadowed hallway.

**Unknown, Earth**

Hot Shot held up the Minicon panel triumphantly. "Got it!" He exclaimed. Hoist and Optimus both looked up from their positions, and the older warriors smiled.

"Good work." Optimus congratulated. "Overload will be with us again very soon."

"It's all a waste…" Hoist uttered to himself.

"What was that?" Optimus asked, looking over to the reborn Autobot.

"Hm?... Oh, nothing." He replied.

Optimus looked at Hoist, confused by his choice of words, before looking back to Hot Shot. "Like I said, good work." He smiled a bit through the opening in his faceplate. "Let's get back to base." With that, The Autobot commander and Hot Shot blurred, and disappeared from sight. Hoist, however, sighed, and looked up towards the sky.

"It's all a waste…" He repeated, as he too, warped back to AutoBase.

**One Mega-cycle later. AutoBase, Earth**

All of the Autobots watched as Red Alert made the final adjustments to Overload. He was hunched over the massive Autobot, wielding the open section in the Autobot's torso. He'd been working on this section for three mega-cycles, and he was nearly finished. Scratch that, make that _was_ finished. Red Alert took a deep breath, as he switched off his tool; the Autobot turned to his companions.

"I'm done repairing Overload's body." He said, grinning proudly.

"Excellent work, Red Alert!" Several Autobots congradulated.

The medic nodded, and his grin faded into a smile. "Thank you… Roll-Out is ready to be re-installed into Overload, now. Where is he?"

"Right here." Optimus responded, while holding out the Minicon panel. Red Alert took it delicately, and turned back to Overload's prone form.

Red Alert held the small, green panel over the open section in the offline Autobot, and opened his hand; the Minicon plate dropped. It fell through the air, but before it hit Overload, something shot out from the open section in the Autobot, and caught the panel. It was like… A tentacle made of energy. It wrapped itself tightly around the plate, and slowly withdrew into the hollow torso of Overload's body. And then, there was a bright light, bright enough to make all the present Autobots shield their optics. A brief moment passed, before the light died down, and there, on the table, was the now-complete Overload.

His massive body was almost all red, with silver and white panels decorating his frame. He had two Autobot symbols proudly showing on both sholders, and black pillars above them. His face was blue, and his optics were a light green, almost yellow, shade. Strange, though… He seemed to have no faceplate or mouth…

Overload slowly sat up, holding his head, and Optimus took a step forward. "Overload," He greeted in a friendly tone. "It's good to see you again."

The said Autobot slowly looked over at the Commander. "I'm sorry?"

Optimus looked at him oddly, before it hit him. "Oh, sorry." He apologized, and laughed it off. "It's me, Optimus. I've gone through some changes since we last met." He said, pointing to his new body.

"Optimus…" Overload whispered to himself. He then looked back up at the Commander. "I've never heard that name." A series of gasps filled the room, and Overload looked them each over. "I do not recognize anyone… Who are you?" Overload asked. He paused briefly, before continuing.

"And for that matter… Who am I?"

**Unknown, Milky Way**

A lone space ship sped through the emptiness of space. It was fairly small, more of a personal cruiser than anything else. It was long and sleek, with rounded, short wings stretching from the sides. On both sides of the cockpit rested round, large cannons, scorch marks decorating the ends of the barrels. Within the darkened control room sat a lone mech; a hand reached out from the shadows, and pressed a green button.

"Autopilot, on." His scratchy, almost insane sounding voice said. The hand retreated back into the shadows, as two purple and silver legs propped themselves up onto the consol.

The door behind the pilot slid open, and the light from the hallway bled into the room. In the doorway stood a menacing-looking mech. His head was almost square in shape, with an orange optic in the dead center of his expressionless face, twin antenna rested on the sides of his head. He had a large torso, made up of red, yellow, orange, and black. His shoulders were golden, with a Decepticon insignia resting on his left shoulder. His entire left arm was nothing less than a massive cannon, with a desert camouflage design on it. The blocky waist down was covered in red, yellow, black, and green. The mech stepped into the cockpit.

"No one followed us." His young, arrogant voice said.

"With the way you got out, I'm surprised we don't have anything less than the entire Autobot faction on our skidplates." The crazy-sounding pilot replied.

"You wouldn't know subtle if it bit you in the afterburner!"

"You're the rookie, Six Shot, not me."

"Hey! I'm the one who killed all those Autobots, Shockblast!"

"Yeah, _after _I took out the majority of them!"

"Psycho path!"

"Mamma's bot!"

"Skidplate smoocher!"

"Cannon fodder!"

"…"

"…"

"…So where are we going?" Six Shot inquired.

"I heard Jhiaxus did a number on Megatron not too long ago. So we're going to hook up with him." Shockblast chuckled. "You know what that means?"

Six Shot decided to chuckle this time. "It means the fun times are going to start up again."

Shockblast leaned back in the pilot seat, and rested his hand and cannon behind his head. "We think too much alike…" He then looked up to Six Shot, and would have grinned, had his face allowed such a movement.

"…But then, that's something twins tend to do."

**_Unknown, Unknown..._**

_I close my optics, and reopen them_..._ I see myself, fulfilling my destiny… I approach the center of the chamber, and towards the most potent source of power in this, or any, universe… Unicron's core…I have been waiting for this since the day of my birth…_


	2. Trust

**Author's Note:** Well, I'm off writing the next chapter! A huge thanks goes to my buddy **Maelstrom1** for helping me out with this chapter!

Oh, and to answer **Firestar**** Yume Chi**'s question. There's two ways to pronounce Jhiaxus' name. The only difference is in the beginning, though.

Either 'Hi-Ax-Us' or 'Gee-Ax-Us'. The first one was made up by me, since I originally thought that was how it was pronounced.

Kinda funny story on how that name came about. See, Simon Furman (the greatest TF writer EVER) was writing the Generation 2 comics, and needed a name for the villain. As a joke, he came up with Jhiaxus, which was saying 'Gee, axe (cancel) us'. Funny that the Transformers mythology did anything but that, eh? ;D

Anyways, enough of me, on with the fic!

**_Chapter Two: Trust_**

Jhiaxus yelled out as he lunged towards Starscream. He threw his hands down in an attempt to slam them onto the turncoat's shoulders, but found them landing on the ground, and his body following.

"Wha…?" Jhiaxus slowly looked up, and saw Starscream still there. "What the Pit did you do!" He exclaimed as he stared at the seeker. He was there alright, but he was… transparent. Like a ghost.

Starscream chuckled as he placed his hands on his hips. "Things are different this time around, Jhiaxus." With that said, he quickly rematerialized, and slammed his foot into the Decepticon commander's chin.

Jhiaxus gave off an 'Augh!' sounding grunt, as he started falling backwards, but quickly got back on his feet. He snarled at the smirking Starscream, and quickly threw a left punch. Then a right. Then another left, then another right. However, each time, Jhiaxus only found himself hitting air. As he looked up, he found Starscream reappearing, the smirk still plastered on his face.

Tidal Wave grinned, as he held Cyclonus in the air by one of his legs.

"Ehehehe… Hey there… Big guy." The 'Copter 'Con said nervously.

Tidal Wave continued grinning, and responded by lifting Cyclonus up over his head; this only made the smaller mech that much more nervous.

"Wh- what're you gonna do?" Cyclonus asked timidly.

"Have some… fun." Tidal Wave replied. A chuckle followed, as he curled his free hand into a fist, and raised it high enough for Cyclonus to see.

"WAH! Please don't hurt me! Y-you know you were always my favorite Decepticon! I told that to all the guys! You and me, we were pals! We were-"

"Cyclonus…" Tidal Wave said calmly. "You're a terrible begger." Cyclonus whimpered slightly as the giant reared back his hand; but then, reinforcements arrived.

"What's going on in here!" Demolishor yelled out as he barged into the room.

The white and green mech known as Tidal Wave snapped his head to the side, and his grin increased. "More toys are here!" He then lowered his empty hand, and pulled back his other arm as Cyclonus dangled helplessly; Tidal Wave then violently threw Cyclonus at Demolishor.

"What? Tidal- OOF!" Demolishor was immediately knocked over when the Copter collided with him.

"Ugnh…" Cyclonus groaned as he held his head, unmoving from his spread out position over Demolishor. "My heeeaaad…"

**Lake Superior****United States****, Earth**

Overload sat on the edge of a cliff side overlooking the massive Lake Superior. He came here to think, and hopefully to remember. These other mechs… The Autobots… They seem friendly enough, but their current situation is less than desirable. He peered down at the surface of the lake. There was a small group of animals. They were feathered, had wings, webbed feet, and a bill… Ducks, that was their name. The group of ducks…there was one larger one, with several small ones trailing behind it… They knew who they were… They knew where they belonged… They knew what to do…

"Who am I…?" He wondered out loud. "What am I doing here…?"

"That, my friend, is a question not easily answered." A voice from behind replied. Overload whirled around, to see two mechs step out from the woods. One orange and green, who was sharp and angular, while the other was black and purple, with a sleek, feminine look.

"…Who are you?" Overload asked.

"I am Terrorsaur." The green and orange one replied. He thumbed over to his partner. "This is Airazor." Overload wasn't sure, but he thought he caught a wink from her. "And you are Overload." Terrorsaur finished.

"I know that." Overload replied. "I know that's my name… But who is Overload? Is he just another fighter in this war? Just another generic soldier to be lost in a random battle?"

"The answers will come to you. Maybe in a form you wouldn't expect." Airazor's almost seductive voice chimed in.

Overload eyed the two, before standing up, and facing the two. "What do you mean?" He asked.

"We can answer your questions." Terrorsaur said. "We know who you are."

Overload blinked once, then twice. "You do?" He asked. Receiving a nod from each, relief flooded his system. "Well… Tell me all I need to know about myself."

"Hold on." Terrorsaur said, while holding up his hand. "First, we need you to do… a little job for us."

Overload sighed; he knew it wouldn't be that easy.

**Decepticon**** Lunar Base, The Moon**

Skywarp held onto the back of Tidal Wave's helmet, balancing himself shakily on the giant's shoulders. He swiped at the back of the behemoth's head, but yelled out as Tidal Wave grabbed him around his torso, and threw him across the room. True to his name, Skywarp zipped back across the room so fast, it was as if he warped there. However, the somewhat-young seeker met Tidal Wave's palm, then slammed into the ground.

"You're too predictable." Tidal Wave mocked. "Rookie."

A stinging sensation in his leg caused Tidal Wave to look over, and spot Cyclonus and Demolishor back in action; the two were firing rapidly upon him. He turned to fully face the two, and let lose a grin across his face. The green panel in his right bicep opened up, and out from it came several dozen Ramjet drones. They all immediately flew towards Cyclonus and Demolishor like a swarm of bees, and latched onto their frames.

"YEOW!" Cyclonus yelped. "The little buggers bite! OW!" The Copter 'Con proceeded to run around, cursing like no tomorrow, while Demolishor did what he could to shake them off.

"Grrr…" Demolishor uttered as he brushed off a handful, but they just leapt back up, and sank their tiny teeth back into his frame. "Get off me!" He yelled out as he transformed, effectively removing most of the Ramjet drones. He immediately charged up his weapons, and spun around, firing them off wildly.

Tidal Wave chuckled at the two idiots, as he considered them, and turned around to check on his partner. "How are things, Starscream?" He called out over Cyclonus' cries.

"Pretty well." Starscream commented, as he grinned at an infuriated Jhiaxus. "But I'm getting…" He paused. "… A little bored."

"As am I." Tidal Wave said as he kicked back and advancing Skywarp. "Let's just get what we came here for and get back."

"Yes, let's." Starscream replied. He turned to Jhiaxus again, and threw out his right hand. His green energon-saber materialized in it, and he set his optics on the Decepticon. "So… Where is it?"

"Where is what?" Jhiaxus asked, as he painfully slowly reached back, towards his subspace pocket. "Whatever you're looking for, I won't tell you where it is." He said, trying to stall Starscream long enough. If he could just… subtly get it… There!

In the blink of an optic, Jhiaxus pulled out his machinegun-like blasters, and unleashed a volley of blasts at the ghost-like seeker. To his surprise, The Decepticon Commander found Starscream jumping to his left, effectively and quickly dodging the attack. The seeker then ran up the wall, and peered over his shoulder, towards Jhiaxus. He was near the very high ceiling, and in an instant, Starscream stopped running, and pushed himself off of the wall. He quickly turned around in the air so he was facing Jhiaxus, and raised his sword above his head with both hands. He yelled out as he brought the sword down, but growled when he found that Jhiaxus had blocked it with his gun.

Starscream strained while chuckling; his sword was slowly cutting through Jhiaxus' weapon. "You know what I'm looking for." He said. "Where is the head of Megatron?"

**AutoBase****, Earth**

"A what?" Optimus asked. He was in the command center with most of the other Autobots.

"A valley." Overload said. "It's very beautiful… The grass is as green as can be, the skies are completely clear… I thought you and the others would like to see it."

Optimus smiled slightly. "Beauty on a planet overrun with war is rare."

Hoist looked over to Optimus. "What are you saying, Prime?"

Optimus looked over to the Autobot. "I'm saying that it would be nice to look at this valley Overload's found. Besides, we could all use a break."

Hoist frowned at his commander. "I have a bad feeling about this… It's not a good idea."

"Don't worry, Hoist." Prime replied. "We won't be long, maybe a mega-cycle or so." He then looked to the other Autobots in the room. "Who wants to go?" He asked out loud.

"I will!" Hot Shot replied.

"Same here!" said Sideswipe.

"We'll stay here." Jetfire said, with Red Alert and Scavenger behind him. "_Someone's_ gotta keep this base running." He joked.

Optimus gave a laugh, before nodding to him. He then turned to the other four heading out with him. "Alright Autobots, lets roll out!"

**Unknown****Valley****, Earth**

The five Autobots zoomed through the warp gate, and came out at Overload's destination. Optimus was the first to transform, and take a deep breath of fresh air.

"You were right, Overload." Optimus said. "This place is beautiful." The valley was lush with nature, complete with a meadow of flowers, some woods, and a lake.

"Yeah." Overload replied. His optics scanned the area… It was as if he were looking for something…

Hoist took a step forward. "Hnn…. I still have a bad feeling about this."

"Would ya lay off of that?" Hot Shot said. "The chances of the Decepticons attacking us here aren't that likely."

"He's right, Hoist." Optimus concurred. "The Decepticons have been attacking the human settlements to flush us out. By those patterns, they most likely won't assault us here."

At that precise moment, Hot Shot felt the slightest movement below his feet. He peered down at the ground, and spotted a slight amount of rubble jumping across the ground at an increasing rate as the earth slowly moved more violently.

"Huh? What's going o-" Hot Shot was cut off, as a giant, metallic rhino, with tank treads for feet, plowed through him effortlessly.

"Hot Shot!" Sideswipe yelled out.

Hot Shot groaned as the rhino-like tank sped on, but quickly swerved around to face the Autobots.

"Transform!" It yelled out; the body shifted and twisted into the hulking form of Rhinox. He gave off a toothy grin. "I hope you haven't forgotten about us, Autobots!"

The sound of a motorcycle from behind caught Hoist's attention, and he leaped to his side just before a silver and black spider on two wheels sped right by. "Transform!" It cried, and the body reverted into the form of Tarantulas; he gave off his trademark cackle. "Because we certainly haven't forgotten about you!"

Three sounds came from the sky, alerting Overload, Optimus, and Sideswipe. They each looked up, and spotted a black and purple hawk, a green and orange pterodactyl, and a purple and orange cheetah, complete with jets from its sides.

"Transform!" All three screamed. Simultaneously the three Transformers converted into their robot modes, and Terrorsaur, Cheetor, and Airazor landed on the ground with a 'clank'.

Terrorsaur grinned. "Excellent work, Overload." He commented. "You've done well."

"What!" Hoist snapped.

Optimus looked over to Terrorsaur. "What do you mean?" He asked.

The pterodactyl crossed his arms, still grinning. "Overload here led you saps into a trap. I must say, I didn't think you'd fall for it so easily."

The Autobot commander then turned his attention to Overload. "Is this true?" He asked.

Overload stayed silent.

"Why you…" Hoist snarled at the massive Autobot. "You traitor! You sold us out!" He reared back his backhoe arm, but found Cheetor holding it in place.

"Watch it, bucko." He said warningly. "Overload's with us, now. And if you mess with one of us…" Cheetor then twirled Hoist around, socked him across his face, and kicked him in his chest, effectively knocking the Autobot over. "… You mess with all of us!"

With that, the five harbingers struck concurrently. Tarantulas quickly ducked down, and kicked out Hot Shot's feet from below him, while Terrorsaur threw his fists at Sideswipe. Airazor and Cheetor both took on Hoist, while Rhinox tackled Optimus. The husky herald grinned down at Optimus as he kept him pinned.

"Appearances are deceiving, Prime." He said as he pressed harder on the Autobot. "You just don't know who to trust these days."

Optimus groaned as he struggled to push Rhinox off of him. His arms trembled; this guy was as heavy as he looked! Rhinox kept one hand firmly pressed onto Optimus' chest, as he reared back his other hand, curled into a fist. He then swiftly slammed it against Prime's faceplate, effectively leaving a considerable dent in his battle mask. He then curled his other hand into a fist, and embedded it into the opposite side of Optimus' face. Rhinox grinned, as he began pummeling the Autobot leader; Prime cried out each time.

Hot Shot threw several punches at Tarantulas, but only found his fists to the side of the arachnid's head. He gave out a frustrated growl, and Tarantulas had a sinister cackle. He then jumped up into the air over Hot Shot, and the Autobot followed with his optics. However, when the yellow mech's optics landed on the ground behind him, the arachnid was gone, only the light breeze was remaining. He peered around, weapon drawn… That spider wasn't getting away that easy…

Hot Shot yelped as a considerable weight suddenly slammed down onto his shoulders. He looked up, and found Tarantulas crouching low on his shoulders, peering down at him with a wicked look. The arachnid then clamped both his hands around Hot Shot's helmet, and threw himself backwards. The instant he hit the ground, he gripped the Autobot's head, and roughly threw him over himself; Tarantulas grinned as Hot Shot went flying.

Hoist swung his backhoe arm furiously at Cheetor, who just laughed at the Autobot's sluggish attacks. The purple and orange herald threw out his left hand, and effectively blocked Hoist's attack. Without letting him recover, Cheetor jumped up into the air, and twirled around, kicking his foot across the Autobot's face. The mech groaned, but quickly found himself falling onto the ground after Cheetor kicked his feet out from below him. He tensed as the harbinger's bladed tail waver almost tauntingly around his neck.

Off to the side of the battle, Overload only observed in shock as Airazor came up to him. "Congratulations Overload, you've made an excellent decision today." She purred as Overload ignored her, staring at the Autobots in battle, watching them as they gradually lost to the heralds. "What's wrong? Once this is finished we can go to Unicron, and he shall reveal your lost identity to you."

Overload simply gazed onto the battle as he suddenly whispered "No..."

Rhinox was grasping Optimus by his neck, holding the Autobot leader off of the ground. With his free hand, he mercilessly pounded his fist into Prime's heavily damaged chest several times.

"This isn't what I wanted..."

Terrorsaur currently had Sideswipe in a headlock, an evil smirk plastered on his face. The young Autobot had his hand clamped to the mech's arm, and was feebly gasping for air.

"This shouldn't be happening..."

Tarantulas had Hot Shot pinned to the ground with the eight spider legs on his back, and a dark chuckle escaped his lips. Pulling out his bladed gun from subspace, the arachnid pulled the trigger, and the blade began spinning; he taunted the Autobot by holding it dangerously close to his face.

"I... Must stop this!" Overload cried as he opened up his artillery batteries on his shoulders, showering the battle field with explosive shells. The harbingers, caught off guard, were stricken by the shells, and thrown forcefully away from their opponents.

"What do you think you're doing!" Airazor shrieked as she jumped on Overload's back, her claws drawn and around the mech's head.

Overload simply grunted and grabbed Airazor in response, throwing her over his back. She scrambled to her feet in front of him as he took a battle stance. "This symbol," He pointed to his shoulder. "Is who I am... I don't need you to tell me that!"

Airazor huffed. "You're making a mistake." She said in an attempt to reason with him.

"My only mistake was trusting you!" Overload lunged at the femme, and grabbed her head in his massive palm. Lifting her effortlessly off of the ground, and rearing his arm back, the Autobot threw Airazor into the rising form of Rhinox, knocking him back on his skidplate.

By this point in time, all the other harbingers had their sights set on the Autobot powerhouse known as Overload. Terrorsaur leaped up from his place on the ground, and shifted into pterodactyl mode. He swooped overhead, firing off small machine guns hidden within his wings. The Autobot shielded himself with his arm as the beast flew overhead. The second Terrorsaur passed, Overload jumped into the air; the ground shook as Overload landed in his artillery mode. Dozens of cannons, of all shapes and sizes, pointed upwards towards the orange and green mech.

By the time Terrorsaur had turned around for another dive, he was bombarded with countless blasts, and a cloud of smoke and fire quickly covered him. A few tense moments passed, and the sleek beast dropped from the black cloud in the sky, smoke and small fires littering his frame; Overload could've sworn he saw x's over Terrorsaur's optics.

Reverting back to his robot mode, the Autobot looked around at his opponents; Cheetor and Tarantulas were both slowly stalking towards him, and Rhinox and Airazor were recovering him his last assault. Turning his attention back to the black and silver arachnid before him, Overload extended his arm out to him, fingers outstretched. His fingertips slid open, and out came small barrels. Without giving Tarantulas a chance to react, all four 'guns' opened fire simultaneously, and the spider was immediately showered in a volley of small blasts. Needless to say, the light-armored mech was down for the count.

Overload immediately turned around, and grabbed Cheetor's approaching fist, and glared down at the herald. He pulled the smaller mech towards him, and pushed his knee into his abdomen. Cheetor gasped for air, but then cried out as Overload's fist met his chin. In effect, the small mech stumbled backwards, and fell flat on his aft.

Rhinox groaned, as he roughly pushed Airazor off of himself, and climbed to his feet sluggishly. He looked around, and took in the surroundings – all of the heralds were down for the count. Not a good situation at all…

"Harbingers!" Rhinox announced somewhat weakly. "Fall back! Retreat!"

"Couldn't have said that a little sooner?" Terrorsaur groaned as he finally came out of stasis lock, though the damage was still present.

"Shut up." Rhinox replied. "We're outmatched… It's time to go." With that, he activated his warp drive, and disappeared from sight. All the other heralds soon followed suit, though Airazor and Terrorsaur left a glare for Overload before doing so.

All of the Autobots present either eased, or stared at Overload's display of power. Hoist was the first to get to his feet, and he was clearly unhappy at the large, red Autobot.

"Traitor!" He exclaimed as he pushed Overload's shoulder; Overload barely moved. "I knew we couldn't trust you."

"Hoist!" Optimus called out. "That's enough!"

"No!" Hoist countered. "Overload betrayed us! He sided with Unicron! I told you this would happen!"

"You know that Overload has amnesia, Hoist. How was he to know which side he's on?"

"You know that's bull crap, Optimus! I think the whole amnesia thing is just a ploy. Overload's probably been with Unicron this whole-"

"I said that's enough!" Optimus snapped. "Now drop it before you're confined to your quarters."

"… Fine."

Overload decided to speak up. "I'm sorry…" He said. "Airazor and Terrorsaur promised to restore my memory if I helped them…"

Optimus turned his attention to Overload, and his expression softened. "It's alright." He said. "You didn't know who they were, or what they did."

"I've learned my lesson, though." Overload continued. "I just hope that I can continue fighting alongside you all." He smiled a bit. "I might not remember any of you… But I know you can be trusted."

Optimus held out his hand for a handshake; Overload accepted it. "We'd be honored if you would remain with us." Prime said.

**Decepticon**** Lunar Base, The Moon**

Shockblast sat at the controls of the ship he and Six Shot hijacked; he steered the small vessel towards the small, grey moon orbiting the Earth. He peered over to his twin brother beside him, then looked back ahead.

"How do you think Jhiaxus will react to us?" Six Shot inquired.

"Dunno. But I know a few of the others will be surprised." Shockblast chuckled at the thought of a certain seeker; he always had a bit of a rivalry with Starscream. Megatron never really allowed them to fight each other; despite the fact that everyone knew they craved to battle each other. Then Shockblast and his brother, Six Shot, were imprisoned by the Autobots, and Megatron took Starscream and his other cronies to search for those Minicons.

"Hey!" Six Shot snapped. "Keep your optic on the landing platform!"

"Don't tell me what to do!" Shockblast snapped back as he glared over at his brother.

"Hey hey HEY!" The yellow and black Cyclops cried out. "Watch out!" Six Shot frantically pointed towards the front of the ship, and there was a large, white and green warship heading straight for them.

"Gah!" Shockblast immediately grabbed the controls and quickly veered the ship off to the side; the warship mirrored the movement.

"Watch it!" The warship's brute, gruff voice shouted as it continued to fly off from the Decepticon base.

Shockblast, however, was having difficulties regaining the ship's control.

"C'mon man, pull up!" Six Shot said urgently as their transport began plummeting towards the ground.

"I can't!" Shockblast replied. "The ship's loosing altitude!"

"Then we bail!" Six Shot jumped up from his seat, and ran over towards one of the walls covered in consoles, screens, and multi-colored buttons. He raised his cannon, and quickly fired off a shot; in effect, a large hole was blown in the wall. Six Shot looked back to Shockblast. "Let's go!"

Without even responding, the purple and silver Cyclops got up, and followed suit as his twin jumped out from the new hole in the side of the ship. Plummeting for the two didn't happen, as they flew in the air, and away from the falling ship. The twins continued to fly towards the nearing Decepticon base, ignoring the explosion their ship caused when it hit the Moon's surface.

"Let's give Jhiaxus a nice 'Welcome back'!" Shockblast said, with a bit of glee in his voice.

"Yes, let's!" Six Shot replied.

Inside, however, the sight the two Decepticons saw was not what they were expecting – everyone was on the ground in some way, and damage was dealt to all of them, in addition to the throne room itself. Demolishor was on his back, twitching occasionally. Cyclonus was slumped against the wall, swaying and muttering about stars around his head. Wheeljack was in stasis lock on the ground, and Skywarp was out cold with him. Jhiaxus, however, was struggling to get onto his feet.

"You two…" Jhiaxus uttered as he saw the twins. His fatigue seemingly disappeared as anger came over his mind.

"Looks like you had one hell of a party." Shockblast said commented.

"You two just got here?" Jhiaxus asked. He then groaned out loudly after receiving two nods. "Why didn't you stop them!" He screamed.

"Stop who?" Six Shot asked.

"Tidal Wave and Starscream!"

"Oh." Shockblast replied. "We thought they were some troops you were sending out."

Jhiaxus groaned again. "You worthless slag-heaps! You could've stopped them!" The Decepticon commander then stormed off, cursing the entire way.

"…" Six Shot looked to Shockblast.

"… Wow." Shockblast said. "What Autobot crawled up his ass and died?"

**Unknown, Unknown**

Deep inside of Unicron, Alpha-Quintesson shut off the holo-screen, and laughed. Starscream and Tidal Wave have retrieved the last part he needed. He looked over to a work table held up by some of the many wires within his chamber. On the table was the heavily-damanged, and headless form of Megatron.

"Sssoon…" Alpha-Quintesson cooed. "Sssoon… you will be one of usss… But I will need Energon harvessstersss to bring you back." He looked thoughtful, as his face switched from the boney, skull-like face to the round, silver face. It had large cheeks, and a pointy, copper beard at the bottom, giving it an ancient Emperor-type of look.

"Some Earth creatures will do well!" His now high-pitched, almost afraid-sounding voice chimed. A holo-screen came up before him, as three dimensional images of all sorts of land creatures came up before him. "Hmm… Oooh!" He said with excitement as the screen stopped on the image of a scorpion. "This will do quite nicely!"

**_Unknown, Unknown…_**

_I close my optics, and reopen them__... I see myself, fulfilling my destiny… I approach the center of the chamber, and towards the most potent source of power in this, or any, universe… Unicron's core…I have been waiting for this since the day of my birth…_

_I hold out my hands, fully ready to take his power. It will be mine, and I will then truly be all-powerful… I place my palms firmly against the surface of Unicron's core, and it's power immediately begins to flow into my body…_


	3. Savage Scorponok

**_Chapter 3: Savage Scorponok_**

****

****

**Decepticon**** Lunar Base, The Moon**

Jhiaxus leaned back in his throne, hands clutching the ends of the armrests. Most of the Decepticons before him were kneeling in a classic fashion - kneeling down on their left knee, with their right arm across their raised thigh. However, Shockblast and Six Shot were not with the other Decepticons in bowing before their leader.

"You two." Jhiaxus ordered to the twins. "Why aren't you with the others?"

"We don't bow." Shockblast said.

"It ain't our cup of tea." Six Shot commented.

Jhiaxus scowled. "If you two wish to remain on this team, you'll not only have to follow my rules, but you'll also have to prove you're still worth something to me."

"Hey!" Shockblast snapped. "We're worth twice as much as any of these lame excuses for Decepticons!" He said as he motioned to the kneeling Decepticons.

Jhiaxus' mood lightened slightly as he laughed quietly, and the other Decepticons cast the purple and silver Cyclops dirty glares. "Are you now? You and your brother were considerable Decepticons back in the day... But now I think you might be too old to be of any use..."

"We can do anything you put us up to!" Six Shot spat arrogantly. "Anything at all!"

"Very well... You and your brother are to go to Earth, without any backup, and are to engage the Autobots. Do not come back until at least one of them is dead."

Shockblast would have grinned, had his face allowed any movement. "You got it."

**Unicron****, Earth's Orbit**

Alpha-Quintesson scurried across the floor, laughing in excitement. He came up to a table, and hunched over the hulking figure lying down on its surface. One of the dozens of tentacles stretching out from below him rose up, and a small, wielding tool came out from between the razor-sharp pincers. Melting the two pieces of metal together, it moved to another part of the leg, and began wielding again, as the Quintesson's face switched to the calm, blue and green face known as Judgment.

"The prototype is nearly finished." Judgement said. It then switched to the round, puffy face known as Wisdom.

"Yes," Wisdom's high voice replied. "Soon, it can have its first field test." The face then switched to the angular, red and orange face known as Wrath.

"The Prototype had better work; we've put in too much effort into it!" It hissed. The face then switched back to the original, skull-like face, Death.

"Do not fear." Death cooed. "Thisss isss why we tessst the Prototype. To check it for errorsss."

Death then switched to Wisdom. "But what should we call the Prototype? It needs a name!"

The four faces suddenly began spinning around, shouting off all sorts of bizarre names, before Judgment stopped the spinning roulette of faces.

"It shall be called… Scorponok."

**Unknown Town****United States**

"C'mon, Hoist!" Hot Shot called out, as he lifted up a large slab of concrete. Yet another battle took place at a human settlement, out in the middle of nowhere, several days ago, but Optimus thought it was best to help the humans clean up the mess, both because it was the right thing to do, and maybe it would help the humans trust them, even just a little. All of the Autobots present on Earth, save for Sideswipe, Rodimus and Red Alert, were in the area.

"No!" Hoist shouted back from his place towards the outer part of the town; he had his back to the Autobots. "I refuse to help anyone who doesn't treat us with respect!"

"Aw come on!" Hot Shot tried to reason. "You were in the battle as much as I was. You need to do your share of cleaning up!"

The yellow and red Autobot sighed when Hoist didn't respond; a blue hand rested itself on his shoulder, and Hot Shot looked over to Optimus. "Don't worry about Hoist," The leader reasoned. "He's made up his mind."

"I know… I'm worried about him, though." Hot Shot commented as he turned his attention to Hoist's back. "He seems to be growing more and more distant from us, and I dunno why."

"Nor do I." Prime replied. "But he's an Autobot, I'm sure he trusts us enough to let us know if something's bothering him."

"Yeah…" Hot Shot sighed again, and tossed the slab of concrete he was holding aside. It was then that bits of information blipped on the Autobot's left optic, and he looked over. "There's some Decepticon activity a few miles West of here." He said.

"Where are they headed?" Optimus asked.

"North… They're gonna fly by us in about ten minutes."

"Hmm…" Optimus pondered for a moment, before looking over at Hoist. He didn't seem to be busy… "Hoist!" He called out to the brown and white mech. When Hoist looked over his shoulder, Prime continued. "We have some Decepticon activity west of here. Scout it out and report back."

"Right." Hoist said with no enthusiasm. Shifting into his vehicle mode, the Autobot's treads came to life, and propelled him West-bound.

Optimus sighed, as he looked up into the sky; Unicron was still in orbit, and he was clearly visible in the light blue sky. He was right there, their ultimate adversary was right there… Yet they could do nothing about it.

"Hm?" Optimus squinted his optics slightly at the Chaos Bringer; there was a slight flicker on his outer hull, as if something were launched. A few silent moments passed, and with the exception of the slight change in Unicron's position, nothing happened. But then something bright came into view… It burned up in the Earth's atmosphere as it breached past the clouds, and zoomed towards the Autobots.

"DUCK!" Prime screamed out to all the Autobots. The others' attention turned from Optimus, to the large object that immediately struck the ground between them all. Large chunks of ground, asphalt, and concrete flew up into the air upon impact, and all the Autobots dove for cover. As all the debris landed in several random places, a few Autobots bravely peeked their heads out to see what had crash landed before them.

Strangely, it was egg-shaped. Though instead of a shell, it was covered in a strange metal, complete with several electronic parts here and there. Prime took a few cautious steps out, and came up to the large object.

"What is it, Prime?" Jetfire inquired.

"It seems to be a pod of sorts…" The Autobot commander said, as he examined a screen; it was a black screen with a green line in the middle of it. Occasionally, the green line would quickly elevate, but then return back to the middle of the screen. It strongly represented a pulsating spark beat.

Suddenly, the large pod shook, and Prime jumped back, immediately brandishing his weapon. He eyed it carefully, but then gasped as a razor-sharp, golden blade pierced through the metal, and suddenly retracted back inside. Two massive, red claws then came out from the cut, and pried it open; the metal groaned as the cut became a massive hole.

"What in the name of Primus…" Optimus uttered as he stared into the twin red optics glowing in the darkness of the egg.

**Meanwhile…**

Hoist was in deep thought as he made his way up a cliff side. He grumbled slightly; the Autobot cause wasn't as clear as it once was. Defeat the Decepticons, protect all life, and all that. But no matter how much they tried, it always seemed in vain. Whenever the Decepticons were defeated, they'd return more powerful than before; whenever some lives were saved, twice as many were lost. It seemed to be increasingly difficult to see the Autobots as saviors and not as laborers.

The humans were not helping, either. Every time the Autobots tried to help with the remains of a battlefield, the humans either threw things at them in anger, or ran away in fear. Sometimes Hoist just wanted to crush one or two of those unappreciative things under his foot… Then they'd at least have a reason to be scared of the Autobots…

Hoist transformed into his robot mode as he came to the edge of the cliff. It was a few miles away, and he could just make out the town the other Autobots were at in the distance. He sighed; it was just a small, human settlement out in the middle of nowhere. Why bother with it? He shook his head slightly, and cleared his mind; the Decepticons should be passing by at any time…

A cannon shot in the distance sounded, and Hoist peered over his shoulder, towards the sky. He then dived off to the side, barely dodging the light, green blast aimed at him.

"Well well, what do we have here?" the purple and silver mech known as Shockblast commented. "A little Autobot taking a stroll."

"All alone, too!" Shockblast's twin replied. "Where are his friends? Off walking an old lady across a street?"

"Great." Hoist muttered. "Just what I need." He was about to turn around and take cover, when Six Shot landed in front of him; Shockblast landed beside him.

"You're in a rough part of the woods," Shockblast said as he and his brother slowly advanced on Hoist; the Autobot was soon cornered. "Bad things happen here." With that, the Cyclops and his twin raised their left arms, and the tips of the cannons spread open; green and yellow energy sizzled and cracked in their respective barrels, and Hoist frowned.

"With my luck, Prime will say he's too busy cleaning a park to help me." The Autobot uttered.

"What was that?" Shockblast asked. "I can't hear you!"

"Just do it!" Hoist snapped. "Slag me and get it over with!"

"…" Six Shot looked thoughtful for a moment; why was this Autobot asking them to kill him… Something didn't add up. He closed his cannon, and lowering it by his side. "No."

"What?" Hoist asked.

"What?" Shockblast snapped. He glared over at his twin. "You better have a good reason not to blow this 'Bot to the pit."

Ignoring his purple and silver twin, Six Shot eyed Hoist. "You're cornered, and are facing death in the face… Why aren't you scared?"

"I don't fear death." Hoist replied. "I've faced it before."

"Then why are you so casual about this? Are your Autobot friends coming to save you?" At the mention of the possibility, Shockblast looked around slightly.

"No." the Autobot replied. "They're busy helping humans. I don't see why, either."

Shockblast lowered his cannon, and rested his hand on his hip. "Ya know, that's the great thing about being a Decepticon – you don't have to give a crap about others!"

Six Shot chuckled slightly. "Autobots gain power through understanding… Decepticons gain understanding through power."

"And what is it that you understand?" Hoist asked; this was a certainly interesting topic.

"It's survival of the fittest; nice guys finish last, that kinda game." Shockblast said.

"Only the strong survive." Six Shot said. "If you were a Decepticon, you'd truly know that."

Hoist looked down to the ground; these twin Decepticons have given him a considerable amount to think about… They would have continued, had not the Autobot's com-link come to life.

_"Hoist!__ Hoist!" _Optimus cried out. _"We're under attack! We need your help immediately!"_

"Sounds like the head honcho and his little amigos need help." Shockblast commented. His single optic twisted slightly, as he zoomed in on the distant town in which the other Autobots were in. "That thing sure looks ticked." He commented.

Hoist turned around, and faced the small, distant town. His optics also zoomed in so he could get a clearer image of what was happening; The massive, hulking form of Scorponok was ripping itself from the large egg it arrived in, and let out a primal roar. It immediately charged at the nearest Autobot, which was unfortunately Prime, and knocked him aside effortlessly.

"So." Six Shot said, gaining Hoist's attention once again. "What are you gonna do?" He asked.

_"Hoist!"_Optimus cried out into the com-link. _"Please respond! Hoist! Come in!"_

The said Autobot looked down at his comlink… Should he respond? Should he ignore it…? His mind was being torn in half; part of him wanted to help out his friends, but another part of him wanted to let it go, and fend for themselves… Being an Autobot was far too restraining and stressful… You were expected to do so many things, not just from your peers, but from other life forms, too. That was the main reason he was hesitating to help out. He was expected to help out; he was expected to be an Autobot… Hoist wanted freedom. To be free of the limitations of the Autobot insignia, to live his life freely…

Looking back up from the ground, Hoist proceeded to calmly walk between the twins without looking back. "They can fend for themselves." Hoist said.

**Back at the town…**

"KILL!" Scorponok screamed out. He rushed towards Jetfire, and the ground shook with each lumbering step he took. Jetfire didn't even have a chance to gulp as he immediately found himself lifted up off of the ground by the massive arachnid's fist, and thrown into a pile of rubble that used to be a building. Quickly turning around, Scorponok gave off a half pant, half growl as he hunched over and glared at Hot Shot over his shoulder. His crimson optics narrowed as light blue fluids began draining from his mouth, and dripped off of his chin.

The considerably smaller Autobot pulled out his engine blaster, and pulled the trigger a number of times; in effect, the blasts landed on Scorponok's armor, and left scorch marks, but the massive mech didn't acknowledge any pain as he turned to fully face Hot Shot. He grinned slightly, as a crazed look took control of his entire face, and his tail wavered slightly in anticipation.

"KILL!" Scorponok screamed again. He charged furiously at the Autobot, unknowing or uncaring of any Autobots that could pop out and ambush him. The colossal, green and black scorpion reared back his fist and threw it as hard as he could down onto Hot Shot; fortunately, the Autobot moved out of the way, and Scorponok hit the ground. However, his fist quickly made a small crater, and what remained of a few nearby buildings crumbled to the ground from the shockwave. His grin quickly turned into a snarl, as he roared out angrily; drops of energon flew from his mouth, and it continued to drain down his face.

"DESTROY!" Scorponok bellowed.

"What's with this guy!" Hot Shot exclaimed as he franticly scrambled for cover behind a broken-down wall.

"Who knows," Scavenger replied; he was leaned up against a wall facing Hot Shot's. "But we gotta shut this thing down fast, or there won't be enough left of us to make a toaster."

"COME OUT!" Scorponok cried. Without waiting for a response, his massive claws opened up, revealing miniature cannons within his palms. He gave out a feral scream as he began turning around in a circle, firing at anything and everything that was above ground-level.

All of the present Autobots took cover behind anything that was large enough to shield them, but whatever it was, it didn't withstand against Scorponok's onslaught for very long. Only a few moments passed, and it already appeared as if a dust storm was settling in on the destroyed human settlement.

Scorponok panted, as he once again hunched over, and let his arms dangle by his legs. He scanned the area, but couldn't spot anything through the dense clouds of dust. He growled, as the light blue energon continued to flow from his mouth.

"COME OUT!" He bellowed once again. Unfortunately for him, no one responded, and this only made the simple-minded mech that much more mad. The dense dust slowly began to clear out slightly, and he could barely make out the form of a destroyed building… Maybe they were there! "Ah!" Scorponok breathed. "TRANSFORM!"

He leaped into the air, and landed on the ground heavily and loudly in his scorpion-tank hybrid alternate mode. His treads came to life, and they spat out dust behind them as they launched Scorponok forward.

"Move it!" Prime's voice ordered from behind the heavily damaged wall. Jetfire stumbled and fell out from one side, while Prime dove out from the other; Optimus clearly pushed Jetfire abruptly out of the way. The two Autobots moved just in time, as Scorponok crashed through the wall, practically reducing it to rubble and dust. Quickly rearing back his tail, and stabbing it into the ground beside him, the large, mechanical scorpion spun around on a dime, and began speeding towards Optimus.

"DIE!" Scorponok screamed as he pulled his tail back, and threw it forward at the Autobot. This time, Prime was too slow, as the tail hit its mark, and injected a serious dosage of cyber-venom into the Autobot's shoulder. Optimus screamed out as he immediately dropped to his knees, then onto his chest. Scorponok paid no attention to him, however, as he veered off to the right, and headed towards Jetfire.

"Uh oh." Jetfire got to gulp this time, but was shoved out of the way by Scavenger. The bulldozer opened his large palms, braced himself, and slammed them down onto Scorponok's beast face the instant he came within range. Scorponok growled as the bulky Autobot managed to push against him to the point of slowing him to a stop.

"DESTROY!" Scorponok roared as he reared back his tail, fully intent on doing to Scavenger what he did to Prime.

Scavenger had almost no time to look up as Scorponok's tail launched forward. Luck was on his side, however, as Hot Shot leaped up from behind the large Autobot. Time seemed to slow down as the smaller, yellow Autobot pulled back his leg in an attempt to kick Scorponok's tail away, and avert serious damage done to Scavenger. Unfortunately, he didn't count on the fact that he could be Scorponok's new target.

Hot Shot's optics widened as the tip of the arachnid's tail pierced his stomach, easily tore through his insides, and came out of his backside. He coughed up mech fluids, and gripped the sides of Scorponok's tail as he was suspended in the air, impaled. The giant green mech only laughed, as he pulled his tail back, and pierced it into the ground before him, pushing his limb further through Hot Shot's now-prone frame. The Autobot cried out at the immense pain shooting throughout his body, and feebly tried to move Scorponok's tail from his body.

The scorpion then looked to the Autobot still holding him down, Scavenger; he had just now noticed, in that fraction of a second, that Hot Shot was attacked. Scorponok quickly moved, and grasped Scavenger in his massive claws. The Autobot cried out as the giant arachnid squeezed tightly around his waist, and he struggled to loosen Scorponok's vice-grip on him.

Scorponok yelled out as he squeezed as tightly as he could, before throwing Scavenger off to the side angrily. He then swiftly yanked his tail from the ground, and threw Hot Shot off of his tail, and onto Scavenger. He gave out a feral scream, and launched himself into the air; Scorponok landed on the ground heavily in robot mode.

His crimson optics narrowed as he looked around, growling deeply. His head quickly shifted from the left, to the right, then back to the left again. "COME OUT!" Scorponok bellowed. He slammed his massive claws onto the ground in frustration, and the earth cracked and crumbled under his might.

"Hey dirtbag!" A voice from above yelled.

Scorponok's head shot up, and he saw his next opponent. Jetfire was soaring down towards him in jet mode, cannons blazing. The scorpion only grinned as the blasts burned and scorched his armor, as he leaped up into the air.

He quickly met Jetfire in mid-air, and the Autobot's onslaught was stopped. "For the love of- " His complaint was also cut-off, as Scorponok quickly grasped Jetfire's wings, and almost easily bent them downwards; the Autobot yelled out in pain, and the arachnid smirked as they started to plummet towards the ground.

Scorponok continued to pummel Jetfire, however. He slammed his left fist into the Autobot's hull, and then wrapped his right claw around his cockpit; the metal groaned, and the glass shattered as the control center of the Autobot's alternate mode was destroyed. The scorpion then took the screaming Jetfire, tucked his legs under himself, and moved his opponent below his legs; it was then that they struck the ground, and Jetfire screamed as he was pinned and crushed.

Scorponok chuckled as he stood up, and stepped off of Jetfire, who was quickly slipping into stasis lock. He looked around again, ready for his next victim. But to his dismay, most of the Autobots were either in stasis lock, or barely able to move. That couldn't have been them all!

The arachnid growled loudly. "MORE!" He screamed out as he looked around angrily. All of the Autobots were either not moving, or twitching slightly. "MORE!" He cried out again.

"We'll give you more." A scratchy voice from behind replied.

Scorponok whirled around, and his optics lit up in bloodlust as the mech landed, chuckling.

"Much more than you'd expect." A second, younger voice replied; he landed next to the first mech.

"You different." Scorponok commented, as he noticed the matching Decepticon emblems on their left shoulders, separating them from the Autobots; these two mechs also had matching frames, but different color schemes.

"Yes we are." The crazy mech said, as he brushed the green and silver cannon replacing his left arm. "We're not pathetic like them." He said in refrence to the fallen Autobots.

The second mech cracked his neck joint slightly, as he folded his tan-colored arm and cannon across his chest. "You'll find that Decepticons are a lot harder than Autobots. Isn't that right, Shockblast?"

Shockblast would've grinned, had his face allowed any movement. "That's right, Six Shot."

"Pssh. No matter." He licked his lips, as a light blue trail of energon started draining from the corner of his lips again, and excitement filled his frame. "You DIE!" With that, Scorponok lunged at Shockblast and Six Shot.

**_Unknown, Unknown…_**

****

_I close my optics, and reopen them__... I see myself, fulfilling my destiny… I approach the center of the chamber, and towards the most potent source of power in this, or any, universe… Unicron's core…I have been waiting for this since the day of my birth…_

_I hold out my hands, fully ready to take his power. It will be mine, and I will then truly be all-powerful… I place my palms firmly against the surface of Unicron's core, and it's power immediately begins to flow into my body…_

_The power is almost unbearable, I am not sure if my body can withstand… It starts going through a metamorphosis, and I can feel everything change. My power, my body… my mind. Bones tear through my shoulders, as my torso grows less blocky, and more sleek. Dear Primus… This is incredible…_


	4. Sparkless

**Author's Note:** Wow, I can't believe I didn't update this fic for FOUR months! I remember back when I was writing Armageddon it only took about four days at most to write a chapter… Sad to say, I haven't written like that ever since. So please! I need your help to finish this story! Ya don't have to review (Although I'd love it ;) ), ya can just IM me and ask questions about it. It'll motivate me to write more.

And hey, since I start college on this upcoming Tuesday, and am taking extreme English in it, perhaps that'll get me writing more! I'm rambling now, so I'll shut up and let you do what you came here to do.

**_Chapter 4: Sparkless _**

****

****

**Earth's Orbit, Unicron__**

Thrust walked through the halls of Unicron. Six months ago, he had delivered the Requium Blaster to Unicron, and officially left the Decepticons. He tried several times to acquire the other two weapons since then, the Skyboom Shield and the Star Saber, but had failed each time. Recently, Unicron hadn't given him any orders, and that irritated Thrust, simply because it left him with nothing to do.

Now, Unicron had finally given him an assignment. He was to go to the lower levels, and report to Alpha-Quintesson. The Chaos Bringer had told him that the Quintesson had found a use for his abilities; for some reason, the other Heralds gave the ex-Decepticon a smug look or an evil grin. Especially Predacon. He uttered something about envying Alpha-Quintesson's luck.

The other Heralds didn't take a liking to Thrust. Or Starscream and Tidal Wave for that matter, but they seemed to pick on Thrust the most. He'd show them. Once he acquired the other two weapons, they'll show him the respect he deserves.

The blue and brown mech came up to massive, twin doors, imposing as if they held a king's throne room behind them. Thrust suddenly started to feel nervous. He knocked on the door three times, and patiently awaited their opening. A moment passed, before a loud click was heard, and the doors folded on their hinges into the room, granting the mech access inside.

"He- hello?" He asked quietly. Maybe Alpha-Quintesson wasn't here, and he could leave. Indistinct talking from the far end of the room caught his attention. Thrust tip-toed into the room, and almost gasped at the sight. There was a single, narrow path that lead to an alter at the center of the room. Below the pathway was an endless amount of tentacles filling the room below the narrow trail, all moving around as if they had a mind of their own. At the alter itself stood two figures.

One was large and silver, its body strongly resembling a mechanical snake with arms. It had a pair of large, sharp jaws surrounding its actual, skull-like face. It had a cord stretching from its back, all the way up into the darkness that covered the ceiling. Many small tentacles stretched out from the bottom of its serpent-like body; at the end of each limb was a strange and unique weapon, different from the last.

The second figure was smaller than the serpent, but still large. Its body was sharp and angular, with black and orange being the dominant colors of its frame. Silver, gold, and copper were scattered along its body, and it had a big, narrow shield attached to its left forearm. Two blocky, sharp horns resided on the top of its head. But the strangest thing of this figure was… It had no face. No optics, no mouth, not even a nose. The whole area where the face should be was nothing more than a slight glow of orange.

"Things are coming along nicely." The black and orange mech said.

Thrust gasped quietly to himself. '_That thing sounds just like Sideways!_'

"Yesss, they are." Alpha-Quintesson's Death face replied. It rotated to the face of Judgment. "Scorponok is doing just as well as we had hoped."

"Scorponok?" The faceless mech asked. "You gave the Prototype a name?"

"Yes." Judgment replied. "Giving it a name is another step, granted a minor one, towards its completion."

The black and orange mech chuckled slightly. "Though it does lack one thing it will most definitely need before it is finished."

Judgment's face then switched to Wisdom. "Yes! A spark! Scorponok needs a spark before he can be completed!"

"Yes. That artificial Spark you created won't last more than a week. You'll need a real one if Scorponok will taste true life."

Wisdom became Judgment once again. "We created that artificial Spark for the sole purpous of the field test. Don't worry, he will have a real spark before we turn him over to Master Unicron."

"Good." The orange and black mech folded his arms, and turned sideways. "What of Starscream and Tidal Wave?" He asked. "Surely you've sent them to do something that fits in with your plan."

"I have." Judgment then switched back to Wisdom. "Those two are off collecting Energon to help revive our… guest." The Quintesson then looked over to the disassembled form of Megatron behind him.

"How can they? They don't have the abilities to harvest raw Energon without getting fragged."

"Which is why I created Scorponok. He may still be a prototype, but he is still able to do what most others' can't – harvest raw Energon."

"Interesting. I assume, then, that Scorponok will assist Tidal Wave and Starscream in gathering Energon?"

Wisdom laughed. "He will, once he is completed."

"Excellent. But I do hope you know, that you had better make some backup Harvesters. Just in case Scorponok doesn't complete the field test." The faceless mech looked over to one of the holographic screens. Alpha-Quintesson looked over to it as well.

The serpent grunted as he witnessed Scorponok battle Six Shot and Shockblast. "I'm sure he can defeat those two as easily as he did with the Autobots."

"I wouldn't be so sure…" The mech chuckled. "I suggest you make more prototypes. But in the meantime, I'd best leave you alone. Thrust is about to arrive."

Alpha-Quintesson's Wisdom face rotated to his Death face, and chuckled. "Yesss." He replied. "Thrussst'sss asssigment isss an important one. Go now, Noissse Maze. I will await hisss arrival."

The mech known as Noise Maze nodded. But before he faded from sight, he cast a slight glance towards the door. Towards Thrust.

At Thrust.

The ex-Decepticon tensed as Noise Maze disappeared from sight, and Alpha-Quintesson looked in his direction.

"Ah, Thrussst. Welcome." He greeted.

Thrust did what he could to shake off his nervousness. "Alpha-Quintesson." He started. "What am I here for?"

"Ssstraight to busssinesss? Very well." Death cooed. "You know of the Prototype Energon harvessster I have been working on?"

"Yes." Thrust replied. "I heard you sent it out on a field test today."

"That I did." Death said. "But Ssscorponok, the prototype, isss lacking one esssential component. A ssspark."

"So… You want me to go out and find one? What type are you looking for?" Thrust's nervousness began to rise up again.

"Ooooh, no no no. I've already found the ssspark I need." Death grinned darkly at Thrust, and the Decepticon almost immediately realized what Alpha-Quintesson was talking about. He immediately turned around, and ran for the exit, only to have the doors slam shut in his face. Thrust trembled as the Quintesson chuckled.

"It'sss yoursss."

**Unknown Town****United States**

Scorponok screamed out as he charged furiously at Shockblast and Six Shot, and swung a massive claw at the two. The yellow and black mech leaped up into the air, while his purple and silver twin ducked down to the ground. Pushing himself up into the air after the attack cleared, Shockblast threw his foot at the side of Scorponok's skull; a loud crack was heard, and the arachnid's head snapped to the side. Shockblast chuckled, but cried out as Scorponok immediately grabbed him around his waist with one, massive claw, and slammed him onto the ground.

The scorpion pulled back his other claw as Shockblast struggled to get free. It was at this point in time that Six Shot was landing from his jump back, cannon charged up. Red energy sizzled and crackled at the tip as it split open into three sections, and unleashed a torrent of crimson and white energy. Scorponok looked up, and immediately threw his arms up in defense, criss-crossed in front of his face; the blast forcefully pushed him back off of Shockblast.

Scorponok continued to resist the blast, despite being pushed backwards. His feet dug into the ground, and that slowed him down somewhat. He growled as his visor lowered over his scarlet optics, and his arms tensed. He screamed out, as he threw his arms forward, and Six Shot's blast was redirected into the sky above.

Shockblast panted as he climbed to his feet. "So this big lug has bite to backup his bark. No problem."

"Yeah, this guy only took out all of the Autobot forces on Earth." Six Shot replied dryly. He looked around at the surrounding area – the Autobots were weakly crawling, or dragging their wounded, to cover. They'd be dealt with soon enough, but first-

"OOF!" Six Shot coughed out loudly as he was rammed by Scorponok's shoulder, then effortlessly lifted up off of the ground, and tossed over the giant's shoulders. The Decepticon had only a few seconds to react, as he rolled out of the way of Scorponok's tail, which promptly slammed onto the ground where Six Shot laid only a few milliseconds ago.

"Hey bug eyes!" Shockblast screamed out. The said mech whirled around, only to find his opponent in the air, in flight mode, and with energy brimming inside of his cannon. He fired his cannon… After Scorponok kicked it away. The blast traveled past Scorponok, and struck the ground. A large explosion followed, and the battlefield was showered in debris.

Behind what little cover they had, the Autobots tended to the wounded.

"This is insane!" Overload commented to Optimus; only he and Prime were the functional Autobots on the field, Jetfire and Hot Shot were in stasis lock, and quickly fading. "I may not have any memory, but I know THAT thing isn't Autobot or Decepticon!"

"I've never seen it before." Optimus commented. "But we have to worry about that later, Hot Shot and Jetfire are dying!"

"I don't think we need a distraction to get some time, but what about Hoist?" Overload asked.

Optimus weakly took out a small, yellow projector, small enough to fit in a hand. He set it on the ground, and flipped open a panel. Inside was a keypad, and he punched in the co-ordinates to AutoBase. "I can only hope he got away safely." Prime said. "And when I see him, he and I are gonna have a looong talk." It was then that the projector opened up a small warp gate. "Get Jetfire and Hot Shot in there." He said. "Then we'll go in."

"Right." Overload said. He then helped Optimus carry the two fatally wounded Autobots into the gate.

**Earth's Orbit, Unicron**

"You can't have my Spark!" Thrust screeched. "It's mine!" He shifted into his brown and blue jet mode, and flew up towards the ceiling. Alpha-Quintesson laughed, as one of the countless tentacles beneath the alter shot up after him. The ex-Decepticon barred to the right, and fired off his standard blasters at the serpent in the middle of the room. Alpha-Quintesson, with his Death Face present, gave off an eerie laugh as he looked up at Thrust with black optics.

"You cannot defeat me, Thrussst." He cooed.

"Hah!" Thrust laughed as he dodged another tentacle. "As long as I stay up here, you can't do anything!" Maybe he was right; staying in the air just might keep him safe and get him out of here alive!

Alpha-Quintesson then used the large cord attaching him to the ceiling to lift up into the air, and pursue Thrust.

"…Slag." The jet swore, now flat-out scared. He cranked his thrusters up to maximum, and dashed around the room at blazing speeds. Death merely grinned, as he raised his hands up into the air, and with that, every cord, tentacle, and limb from the sub-floor raised up ceiling level.

Thrust swore again; it was like flying through the thickest of forests! Unfortunately for him, his speed wasn't on his side, as he was quickly captured with a number of tentacles. The rest retracted back to the ground, as Alpha-Quintesson moved himself over to Thrust, chuckling to himself.

"Ssso, you thought you could essscape me?" He asked. "I'm afraid you're sssadly missstaken." The two slowly started lowering to the ground, but stopped half way there. With a snap of his claws, Alpha-Quintesson's tentacles forced Thrust to painfully transform into robot mode; he was now bound by his wrists, ankles, and waist.

"Do not fear. Your Ssspark isss being usssed for a greater caussse. It will give Ssscorponok true life."

"I said my Spark is mine!" Thrust screamed as he struggled to free himself from his bonds.

Alpha-Quintesson's face switched from Death to Judgment. "It would seem we will have to change your attitude." He grinned as one of the smaller tentacles attached to his tail reached up, and showed off its unique tool. It had two small, mechanical arms on it with needle-like tips, and a constantly flickering spark in between of the two.

"This is a Spark Extractor." Judgment stated. "It pulls your living Spark out of your body, and keeps it in tact for as long as needed. But we'll save this for last." He said, tauntingly holding the tool by Thrust's chest. "We need to get some information, first."

"Information? On what?" Thrust trembled as he asked, as he still fought his restraints. "I told Unicron everything I know when I joined!"

"You told him what he asked. But you didn't tell him _everything. _That is what I want to know." Alpha-Quintesson grinned; having information on others' is always a good idea.

"What makes you think I'll talk?" Thrust said, suddenly acting tough to cover up his fear. "I was the best tactician the Decepticons had!"

"But you weren't an interrogator. Whereas I can play one very well." Judgment turned to Death. "And it'sss sssomething I enjoy." He raised up another tentacle, which had a small, round buzz saw at the end. "You will tell me what I want to know." He switched the blade on, and moved it over towards Thrust's vulnerable left arm.

"And I want to know everything."

**AutoBase****, Earth**

Optimus stood behind a viewing glass, observing the med-bay within. Red Alert was currently working on Hot Shot's badly damaged torso, with Sideswipe playing as his assistant. This is one of those few times in which Red Alert needed an extra pair of hands to help with repairs. Jetfire was currently in suspended animation until they were ready to attempt to repair him.

"How is he, Red Alert?" Optimus asked over the comlink.

"He's not looking good, Optimus." Red Alert replied. "Hot Shot's torso was completely pierced; it's a miracle he made it to the base alive."

"Yeah… How long do you think it'll take to have him up and running?" Prime asked.

"To be honest…" Red Alert paused his sentence, but not his work. "I don't know if he can be."

"… What?"

"Yes… The Damage is simply too great. Short of completely re-building their frames, there's nothing I can do."

"Can you do that, Red Alert?" Optimus looked over the prone form of Hot Shot as he asked his question.

"I can… But re-building takes up a lot of time."

"Do it." Optimus stated with no hesitation. "… Please. I don't want to lose any more troops to this war."

This time, Red Alert looked up from his work, to Optimus in the viewing room. He smiled slightly. "I'll do everything I can."

"Thank you." Optimus smiled back, though no visible facial expressions were seen beyond his faceplate.

"How are they?" A voice from behind Optimus asked. Prime's optics narrowed slightly.

"They're fine, Hoist." He replied. "But I'm glad you're here. I have some questions for you."

"About?" Hoist folded his arms over his chest.

Optimus turned to face his soldier. "Why did you ignore our S.O.S?"

Hoist covered up his sudden negative emotions, mostly anger and nervousness. "You called for an S.O.S?"

Optimus' calm expression suddenly turned dark. "Don't act like you don't know." He snapped. "There were no jamming stations, nothing to disrupt the call, and you were within range. So why did you ignore it?"

"I was engaging the Decepticons! That's why you sent me off!" Hoist defended.

"If you engaged those two Decepticons, then you would have called for backup."

"Are you implying that I can't handle two Decepticons?" Hoist asked, offended.

"I'm not. But regardless, you should have responded. Because of your lack of presence, two of our best soldiers are dying."

"Like I would've been able to help against that scorpion-thing." The white and orange Autobot replied. "I would've just been on my death bed with Hot Shot and Jetfire."

"That's not the way to think!" Optimus replied.

"Get real, Prime!" Hoist snapped, shoving Optimus in the shoulder slightly. "This is real life! That pep-talk crap won't work with those of us who see how things really are!"

"…" Optimus paused. "What do you mean?"

"Things are changing, Optimus." Hoist narrowed his optics. "You'd best prepare." And without waiting for his commander to respond, the Autobot promptly turned around and stalked off, leaving Optimus Prime to contemplate what was just said to him.

**Unknown Town****United States******

Scorponok raised his claws above his head, and roared out as he slammed them down onto the ground. The resulting small-scale shockwave sent Six Shot and Shockblast stumbling backwards a few steps, and the twins swore.

"Doesn't this guy know how to chill?" Shockblast spat.

"I don't think so." Six Shot looked to his silver and purple twin. "But then, don't we?"

"Too true, heh." He concurred.

"KILL!"

"Heads up!"

Scorponok looked over the littered battlefield, and grinned at what he found. Reaching over for a flattened car, he crushed it into the shape of a ball. Grinning, the massive mech threw it at the twins.

Shockblast quickly threw up his cannon, and fired off a shot at the projectile; all that hit the ground was blackened ash. "Ok, now things are starting to get fun!" He proclaimed.

The scorpion growled lowly, as light blue Energon started draining from the corners of his lips. He opened up his claws, and faced his palms towards the twin Decepticons. A small panel opened up, and he fired off twin missiles. Six Shot and Shockblast both darted off in opposite directions, and when the missiles struck their prior places, the entire battlefield was rocked, and the entire place was covered in ash and falling debris.

Mirroring each others moves, the Decepticons dashed towards their lumbering opponent, and attacked. Shockblast threw several punched at Scorponok's face, all of which made contact. The Prototype's head moved slightly with each punch, but he made no sounds, other than either growling or laughing. He took a swing at Shockblast, but the Decepticon quickly ducked in mid-air.

"You're up!" Shockblast declared to his brother.

Scorponok whirled around, only to find Six Shot's arm cannon fully charged, at point-blank range.

"Bye bye." Six Shot said.

Scorponok didn't even appear scared. Following up his eternally-angered expression at Six Shot was his grabbing the Decepticon's cannon by the tip, and slamming him into his twin brother behind Scorponok. The two cried out, and the yellow and black mech discharged his blast. However, Scorponok didn't release Six Shot; he proceeded to raise his arm back over his head, and slam the mech in his grasp into the ground behind. Six Shot didn't even have time to register the first strike as a second one was dealt, this time beside Shockblast again. The repetitive slamming occurred a number of times following, before Scorponok tossed him aside.

"Ooowww…" Six Shot groaned.

"Alright." Shockblast said as he climbed to his feet. "We need to get at this freak where he can't get us."

"I think I know what you're getting at." Six Shot winced as his body struggled to obey his mental command of getting up.

"Then let's get moving!" With that, Shockblast leapt up into the air, and shifted into his flight mode, with Six Shot following suit. The two shot up into the air, and began circling around Scorponok in a similar fashion to vultures.

The behemoth looked up at the two, growling. "TRANSFORM!" He screamed out. Scorponok changed into his scorpion mode, and what followed surprised the twin Decepticons. His claws folded backwards, and the treads carrying the mech flipped upwards, becoming small wings and engines. His tail straightened and lowered over his beast mode's head, which promptly split open. The beast gave out a savage roar as his transformation to flight mode was completed, and he shot up into the air after Six Shot and Shockblast.

"…" Six Shot groaned.

"The fraggin' slagger can fly, too! Jeez!" Shockblast and his brother positioned into evasive maneuvers as Scorponok shot upwards at them.

**Earth's Orbit, Unicron**

Thrust screamed out loudly. The small, spinning blade Alpha-Quintesson was pressing against his arm slowly cut through the limb.

"Ssspeak!" Alpha-Q's skull-like face – otherwise known as Death – hissed.

"N-nnnoooOOO!" Thrust immediately regretted his protest when the buzz saw fully cut through, and severed his left arm. The limb fell lifelessly to the ground, and the blue and brown mech trembled.

"I sssaid ssspeak." Death said. "Tell me the accesss codesss to the Decepticon bassse."

"Why do you want to know them?" Thrust forced out; it took every ounce of willpower he had not to scream out any further.

"Massster Unicron hasss plansss for the Decepticonsss. Now tell me! Or shall I further your pain?"

"No! No!" Thrust continued to struggle against Alpha-Quintesson's hold, regardless of how feeble and pathetic it was. "I'll… I'll talk." He caved.

"Good, good." Death grinned.

"F-... Five six, point nine G eight. That'll get you inside the Decepticon base." Thrust panted. "Now please! Let me go!"

"I never sssaid I'd free you." Death grinned, as he raised one of the many tentacles from his tail; specifically, the one with the Spark Extractor. "I will now take what I need."

"No!" Thrust once again began struggling, as valiant as he was when first captured. "It's my Spark! You can't have it!" He repeated.

"You have no choice." Was the final thing said to Thrust. 

Alpha-Quintesson slowly moved the Spark Extractor over the ex-Decepticon's chest, and it's two small limbs clutched into his armor. He winced, and suddenly screamed out as he suddenly felt an incredible force pulling within himself. He shut his optics tight, and tensed as the tugging only grew in strength. An eternal second passed, and Thrust gave into his urges, letting loose a pain and fear-filled scream.

Alpha-Quintesson grinned, as the soft blue spark slowly came from his 'teammate's' chest, pulsating wildly. Thrust shook violently, and his optics flared brightly, and when the extraction was complete, his optics went black, and his body went limp.

"Your purpose has been served." Death said to the lifeless frame. The mandibles holding it up slowly descended back into the infinite amount of tentacles below his alter. "And yours will be soon." The serpent said to the throbbing Spark in the Extractor. He gave off a soft chuckle.

**Unknown, Unknown**

A small space shuttle silently flew through the emptiness of space. Inside of the personal craft resided a husky Autobot, sitting at the controls.

"How long until destination is reached?" He asked.

"Ten point three mega cycles." The monotone computer voice replied.

"Good. Auto-pilot on." He said. The computer beeped once, and he released the controls, and rested his hands behind his head.

"It's been so long…" He said to himself, allowing himself to venture into his own thoughts. "I'll bring you back, old friend." A form slowly took place in his thoughts. He was tan and red, with gun barrels for fingers. Two missiles on each shoulder pointed upwards, and his legs were made of tank treads. He had a Decepticon insignia on his left chest plate, and his right optic was twice the size of his left.

"I'll bring you back, Demolishor."

**_Unknown, Unknown…_**

****

_I close my optics, and reopen them__... I see myself, fulfilling my destiny… I approach the center of the chamber, and towards the most potent source of power in this, or any, universe… Unicron's core…I have been waiting for this since the day of my birth…_

_I hold out my hands, fully ready to take his power. It will be mine, and I will then truly be all-powerful… I place my palms firmly against the surface of Unicron's core, and it's power immediately begins to flow into my body…_

_The power is almost unbearable, I am not sure if my body can withstand… It starts going through a metamorphosis, and I can feel everything change. My power, my body… my mind. Bones tear through my shoulders, as my torso grows less blocky, and more sleek. Dear Primus… This is incredible…_

**  
**_The Autobots and Decepticons arrive. I merely laugh at their mortality, and their feeble attempts to stop destiny. I now hold all that was, is, and will be Unicron within my very frame. I turn to face them, a dark grin stretched across my face…_


	5. A Nightmare's Dreams

**_Note:_** This is a little bit of a filler whilst I continue writing down the next chapter. If it leaves you confused… Good ;) That's the point of it.

What had happened? It was all going according to plan… Nothing prepared us for what occurred…

Panting… Heavy breathing… It's the best I can do as I watch this monster slaughter my comrades, my friends… My family…

Fear has overtaken my frame. All I can do is to scream out to them to just run away… Skydive was killed in just one hit… This thing is too strong…

_"What happened here?"_

_"Interesting…"_

_"We never surrender!"_

_"Move it, Ratchet!"_

_"I am Razorclaw."_

They're dead… They're all dead… I'm the only one left…

_"Come with me, or perish."_

I'm staring into the eyes of the Devil himself. The fear I felt before is nothing compared to what I'm feeling now…

_"His Spark is unique. It is stronger than most…"_

A metamorphosis. A bastardization of all that I once was. What had happened to me…?

_"All that you were… All that you know… Is now a part of Unicron!"_

Predacon's optics snapped open. He was in his dark, empty quarters. Sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall, and his arms folded across his chest. His scarlet optics slowly scanned the room, confirming that he was in his room.

"Dammit." He swore. "I had that dream." He closed his optics, and lowered his head.

"Again."


	6. Faded Memories: Part 1

_**Chapter Five: Faded Memories – Part One**_

**AutoBase, Earth**

Overload looked around at all the opponents. There were three of them. Each and every one of them wanted to take him down, but he wasn't going to let that happen… Not today.

"So that's how you're going to play." He said, looking into his enemy's golden optics. "Very well…" He cast a glance to each of his foes, before reaching into subspace, and pulled out from his arsenal, three red chips.

"I raise you thirty credits." Overload challenged.

"Bah!" Scavenger threw down his Poker hand. "I fold."

"Yeah, I think I will, too." Sideswipe laid his hand down as well.

"Well…" Rodimus looked over his hand -- two Leaders, a Scout, and two Voyagers. That's gotta be a good hand! "I see your thirty credits, and I raise you ten." The future Prime threw in three red chips and one green.

Overload tossed in a green chip.

The tension in the air could be cut with a knife, as the two Autobots stared each other down. Neither would show their nervousness to the other, and they kept their hand close to their optics. With his Poker face on, Rodimus held back a grin that was eating away at his face.

"What'cha got?" He asked.

The amnesia-stricken Autobot laid out his hand. "As the humans sa, 'dos deuces'." He grinned, as he showed his two Leaders, two Supremes, and Mega.

"That doesn't count!" Rodimus objected, slamming his fists, and hand, down onto the table. "You were supposed to take out the Supremes before the cards were dealt!"

"That was never said." Overload grinned as he collected his winnings.

"It shouldn't have to be because, it's _in the rules_!"

"Hey guys, do you hear that?" Overload said, looking around. "I think I hear the sound of a looser whining!"

"I'm not whining!"

"Yeah you are. Just cut your losses and call it a day." Scavenger said, leaning back in his seat and folding his arms.

"But the rules say-"

"Sorry to interrupt your game," The Autobots at the game table turned to look at Optimus standing in the doorway. "But I have something I want some of you to check out."

"And that is?" Overload was responded with Prime tossing a data pad onto the table.

"Two cycles ago we detected an Autobot signature approaching Earth." Prime said as the Autobots looked over the data pad, complete with a holographic, three dimensional showing of the occurrence. "It'll land on Earth shortly, and I'm sure that Jhiaxus also picked up on this." Optimus paused. "Maybe even Unicron… We have to make sure the landing is safe, and is without interference." He shook his head in the direction of the door. "Let's go!"

**Yukon, United States**

He flew over the empty space of the United States known as the Yukon. The rotor engines on his beast mode's hips kept him in the air seamlessly, though he paid no attention to his 'third' mode's additions, as he scanned the ground below with his optics.

Predacon sighed. He was assigned to retrieve the supposed Autobot space craft, and imprison whoever was inside. The reason he was selected, and not someone more fitting, was because Unicron expected the Autobots, and or the Decepticons, to be there in large numbers.

He was let down however, as when Predacon arrived at the drop zone, there was no one. No Autobots, no Decepticons, not even humans. The behemoth landed, and shifted into his robot mode. He suddenly turned still, almost like a statue, and quickly got lost in his thoughts.

Lately he had been having a reoccurring dream… He saw life through the optics of another. He saw a hologram of Optimus Prime… He was talking to it. Then he was walking through a blue forest, with four mechs following him… Then he saw Razorclaw… He then saw three of the Transformers with him get killed, while one was disabled… Then Razorclaw captured him.

Predacon shook his head. He wasn't sure if the dream was his own, or if Nemesis Prime was just having his own twisted fun. He remembered the faces on the four mechs in his dream so well. As if they were memories. His dreams weren't normally so specific, which was one reason why he was dwelling on it… Maybe it had a meaning…

His head snapped upward as his optical scanner came to life. It pointed up towards the sky, and Predacon looked up at it. "Bingo." He said as he spotted the Autobot craft burn up in the atmosphere. He watched as it soared overhead, and crash land several yards away. The monster stood his ground as he, and everything around the crash, was showered in debris.

Predacon turned, and faced the crash site. Stalking towards it, he peered down into the small crater. "That's not a ship…" He said to himself. "That's a pod for one…" He jumped down into it, and landed next to the pod. The beast peered into the viewing glass, and narrowed his optics to see through the tint. He gasped.

It was the mech from his dreams.

Flash!

"_Maybe you should go easier on Skydive." The medic said. "He's still a rookie, after all."_

"Yeah…" Silverbolt smiled slightly at Ratchet. "You're right."

Predacon stumbled backwards, hunched over, and holding his head. These visions… They hurt! By the unholy name of Unicron they hurt!

Flash!

_Silverbolt looked over, and saw Roulette walking into the room. "Welcome back." He said._

_She smiled at him. "Thanks, Silverbolt." She replied. "Everything good here?"_

_"Yeah, though I wonder, why do you always hang out in the shooting gallery?"_

_"I just like to hone in on my skills." She replied._

Predacon fell onto his knees next to the pod, fighting the urge to cry out in mental anguish.

Flash!

_Silverbolt chuckled, and looked over to Fireflight. "Alright buddy, turn it down a little bit."_

_Fireflight proceeded to thwap the jukebox, effectively turning it off._

_"Hey!" Silverbolt said, with a hint of disappointment in his voice. "I said down, not off!"_

Predacon's optics snapped open, as he glared up at the pod beside him… This is what is bringing the visions…

Flash!

_The Autobot medic quickly pulled out twin blasters, and snapped his fingers onto the triggers, resulting in a torrent of blasts launching towards the giant. The discharges struck Razorclaw, and he either ignored the pain, or didn't acknowledge it, as he continued to lumber towards Ratchet. The ground shook more and more as Razorclaw drew nearer, until he was standing right in front of the somewhat-smaller mech._

_"Move it, Ratchet!" Silverbolt yelled out. Unfortunately, his calls were once again unanswered._

Predacon finally stopped fighting his urges, and flew up into the air with his turbine jets. Taking aim with his cannon, he charged it up with no hesitation. His optics dangerously narrowed, he glared at the pod down at the ground. He could always say the Autobot didn't survive the crash.

"Die."

CRACK!

Predacon immediately recoiled from the orange fist colliding with his face. Catching and up righting himself in the air, he looked at his assailant. The red, silver, and blue mech, with orange, blue, yellow, and white limbs… Optimus Prime.

"Predacon…" Prime began. "I don't know why Unicron sent you, but I can assure you that you'll be returning empty-handed!"

"Prime…" Predacon looked over to the Matrix Bearer, returning to his floating position in the air. "I was given a mission to recover your Autobot soldier… But…" He let loose a sharp, toothy grin. "No one said I couldn't have some fun, first."

Optimus balled his fists, as Overload, Scavenger, and Rodimus arrived by ground.

"Tell me, Optimus Prime…" Predacon began. "Where are Jetfire and Hot Shot? Shouldn't they be with your little group?"

Prime frowned behind his faceplate. Predacon only knew about the Autobots because he had taken and devoured Blurr's spark. With that, he gained all of Blurr's skills and memories, along with anything the deceased Autobot kept to himself.

"They're… Taking a break." Prime replied.

Predacon grinned. "So the Prototype was a success, I take it. Good."

"Prototype?" Optimus asked. The Autobots below transformed and aimed their weapons at Predacon.

"Oh yes, the Prototype. Big thing about my size, based off an Earthling arachnid… A scorpion, I believe."

It hit Optimus like a Cybertronian Semi. Right before Scorponok was released, he saw something launch from Unicron's hull… "_That_ thing is a _Prototype_?"

"Yes." Predacon folded his arms before his chest, and grinned. "But like most first drafts…"

**Unknown Town, United States**

"… _It has some flaws."_

"Move, move, MOVE!" Six Shot screamed as he and his twin brother flew through the air franticly as Scorponok pursued them mercilessly.

"Shut up!" Shockblast called back to his brother. "He's right on my aft! I don't need you to tell me that!"

"KILL!" Scorponok bellowed. From the sides of his cockpit flipped out twin cannons, and fired off countless rounds of energy blasts. The twin Decepticons swerved through the air as if they over-dosed on Energon, and by some Primus-given miracle, managed to evade the attack.

Six Shot looked over Scorponok as he began chasing Shockblast. This thing couldn't be invincible… It had to have a weakness somewhere… It had to be vulnera-

"HEY!" Shockblast screamed out. "Stop daydreaming and help me you mecha-fragger!"

"Hold on just a sec!" Six Shot called back. He observed Scorponok's movements, and even scanned his frame. His body had suffered heavy damage. Over 50. His Energon levels were depleting rather quickly. They had only been fighting him for fifteen cycles, and he was already down to 30. But why did he battle like he just started fighting…?

Then it hit Six Shot. The most obvious weakness of Scorponok. It was right before them, and they were too blind to see it… Untill now.

"Shockblast!" Six Shot called out. "He can't attack us physically in this form! He's stuck in jet mode until he lands!"

"Gee, I feel so much better having your high intelligence with me." Six Shot's twin replied dryly. "What good does that do us!" He dodged another blast of Scorponok's.

"Just keep him busy!"

"What do you think I've BEEN doing while you're daydreaming!"

"Shut up and keep his optics on you!"

Six Shot shifted into his robot mode, and proceeded to trail Scorponok. He quickly caught up with the beast, and rose up higher into the air. The black and yellow Cyclops swooped downwards, and landed feet-first onto the back of Scorponok.

The beast grunted, and finally noticed Six Shot. "GET OFF!" He screamed out. "KILL!"

"You aren't gonna be doing much of that." Six Shot replied. With his right cannon arm, he charged up a blast, and pointed it down at Scorponok's cockpit. Scorponok's _vulnerable _cockpit. With a mental command, the powerful weapon of Six Shot's fired, and the blast tore through the cockpit as if it were tissue paper. Scorponok screamed out loudly as he immediately began to plummet from the air.

Leaping off of the beast, and landing on the ground gracefully, the yellow and black Cyclops watched as the once-airborne mech crash loudly onto the ground. Six Shot's example was followed by Shockblast, and the twins raised their weapons, ready for any attack Scorponok could perform.

And for what felt like forever, he didn't move. But in one, swift motion, Scorponok launched into the air, and landed in robot mode. He growled at the Decepticons, and slowly began to stalk over towards them.

"What th-… How can he still stand after that!" Shockblast all but screamed.

"I… I don't get it." Six Shot said as he and his brother started stepping away from Scorponok. "I destroyed his cockpit, his control center… He shouldn't even be able to move!"

Scorponok grinded his teeth, as a mix of energon and mech fluids started trailing down his chin. "Kill…" He groaned. "Kill!... KI- " It was then that the beast's optics rolled into the back of his head, and he fell limply to the ground.

"…"

"…"

"… Is he dead?" Six Shot asked.

"Beats me. But I'm gonna take this chance while we have it." Shockblast replied as he walked over to the prone form.

"What are you doing?" His twin brother asked.

The purple and silver mech planted his foot onto Scorponok's shoulder, and with his hand, began pulling on the beast's head. "Jhiaxus wanted a head to bring back, and I think this is more than enough… Help me out! This guy's got a big head, and I can't do it on my own!"

"Oh, fine." Six Shot replied. He made his way over next to his twin, but instead of going the physical route of simply pulling the head off, he adjusted his left arm, and out came a small wielding tool. He slowly proceeded to cut through Scorponok's neck, with his twin still feebly pulling against the head.

**Yukon, United States**

Predacon quickly moved to the side, as Optimus' punch missed its target. He quickly brought his knee up, and into Prime's abdomen, causing the Autobot to groan, and hold onto the wound. The leader dropped to his knees, and Predacon's attention was quickly turned to the other three Autobots attacking him.

Scavenger, Rodimus, and Overload all fired their weapons at the behemoth, and the blasts scorched his armor, but he paid no notice. Predacon removed his cannon from subspace, and took aim with it. Quickly firing off a round, he grinned as the Autobots dived off to the side; the ground they were previously standing on promptly exploded.

Slipping his weapon back into subspace, Predacon quickly balled his hands into fists, and rushed towards the nearest Autobot – Scavenger. He came up next to the large Autobot, and threw his fist across the mech's face. Mech fluids leaked from Scavenger's mouth, and he quickly doubled over as Predacon embedded his fist into his stomach.

"Slow buffoon." Predacon taunted. He grabbed Scavenger's arm, whirled around, and threw the yellow 'Bot into the approaching Overload. As the two Autobots tumbled over, Predacon crouched down, and leaped into the air. Flipping around, he landed behind Rodimus, and threw his elbow into the back of the future Prime's neck. In the next instant, he whirled around, grabbed the back of Rodimus' helmet, and slammed it down into the ground.

"Pathetic." Predacon groaned. He turned around and made his way back to the fallen space pod, stepping over some of the fallen Autobots. But when he made his way to the pod's side, and peered into the viewing glass, his optics narrowed.

It was empty.

"Where…?" The beast wondered out loud.

"Predacon." A voice from behind called out. It was aged, sounding as though it had been through a thousand ordeals, and had gained experience from every one of them.

The Herald slowly turned around at the familiar voice, and his optics met with the mech from inside the pod. The mech from his dreams. He was a mix of red and white, with his legs making up the back of a van. His right forearm was completely made up of the front of a vehicle, and he had doors on his back, acting as wings. A faceplate attached to his helmet covered the majority of his face

Predacon tried to show his distaste for the mech, but ended up wincing, and holding his head.

"Wh-… Why…?" He asked.

_Silverbolt looked over, and saw Roulette walking into the room. "Welcome back." He said._

_She smiled at him. "Thanks, Silverbolt." She replied. "Everything good here?"_

_"Yeah, though I wonder, why do you always hang out in the shooting gallery?"_

_"I just like to hone in on my skills." She replied._

"How…?" He questioned, as he slowly dropped to one knee, as the visions started to flash by his mind again. "How… are you _doing _this to me!"

"Predacon…" The aged mech replied. "Come back."

The beast's optics widened, and he sharply inhaled.

_The Autobot medic quickly pulled out twin blasters, and snapped his fingers onto the triggers, resulting in a torrent of blasts launching towards the giant. The discharges struck Razorclaw, and he either ignored the pain, or didn't acknowledge it, as he continued to lumber towards Ratchet. The ground shook more and more as Razorclaw drew nearer, until he was standing right in front of the somewhat-smaller mech._

_"Move it, Ratchet!" Silverbolt yelled out. Unfortunately, his calls were once again unanswered._

"Leave me alone!" Predacon screamed without thinking. He climbed up to his feet, and the large, turbine jets on his back immediately came to life. He launched into the air without hesitation, and glared down at the mech. The aged Autobot only looked back up at him with saddened optics.

Predacon gripped his helmet as he flew off. "I'll kill you… I swear I will…" He muttered through grinded teeth.

The new Autobot sighed as Predacon disappeared from sight, and looked down. Optimus groaning caught his attention, however, and the mech quickly made his way over towards the Prime.

"Careful." He said to Prime, helping the Matrix Bearer onto his feet. "You just had a rough encounter; you and your troops should take it easy."

Optimus slowly looked over towards the unknown Autobot, as his battle helmet flipped off, and his battle mask opened up. "Thank you." He breathed.

"Optimus?" The Autobot asked. "Optimus Prime…? The times have certainly changed you."

"A lot of things have changed since this war…" Prime looked over the aged Autobot. "I can't help but feel there's something familiar about you…"

"I was apart of Captain Silverbolt's personal team. Back before the Minicon Wars began. My name is Ratchet."

"Ratchet… I remember, now." Optimus replied. "But… Everyone on your team went missing when I assigned you to M2 for colonization research. We sent out several search parties, but none of them found any of you."

"That's because almost all of us were killed." Ratchet replied. "Only Silverbolt and I survived."

"…I'm sorry to hear that…" Optimus replied. "Where is Silverbolt now?"

Ratchet hesitated. He then looked up into the sky, where Predacon was moments ago.

"You just fought him."

**Decepticon Lunar Base, The Moon**

Jhiaxus leaned back in the Decepticon throne, fingers drumming on the armrests. He had assigned all of the others to do tasks, such as patrol, scouting, or simple janitorial duty. However, doing so had left him with nothing to do. And put simply, Jhiaxus was bored.

Until he heard a dragging noise.

He looked up, and along with the dragging noise came groaning, with a few muttered curses here and there. He cocked a non-existent eyebrow as Shockblast and Six Shot slowly came into the room, and dragging behind them a considerably large head. It had a light blue helmet, with a golden visor hanging above a bloody, golden face. The mass of the head itself was close to the size of a normal mech's torso.

"What is that?" Jhiaxus asked.

"It's a Thanksgiving turkey." Shockblast sarcastically replied. "What do you think it is?"

"Shut up." Jhiaxus replied. "What mech did that head belong to?"

"The one that nearly killed all of the Autobots. Weren't you watching?" Six Shot asked.

"Yes, but then I turned off the monitor when I saw you two challenge it."

"WHAT!" Shockblast screeched.

"I figured you two would have been killed." The commander chuckled. "But it seems I was wrong. Well done."

The twins mimicked each other and grumbled. "Where should we put this head?" Six Shot asked.

"I don't care." Jhiaxus replied. "The only reason I wanted it was for proof."

"…" Again, the twins grumbled.

"I really hate you." Shockblast uttered.

**Earth's Orbit, Unicron**

Alpha-Quintesson lightly scratched his chin with a talon as the holographic screen continued to play back the Scorponok fight with the Decepticon twins.

"It would seem that The Prototype is a failure." The Judgment face stated.

The five heads spun around until Wisdom took control. "Yes, but that is why we have these tests!" He moved over towards another view screen, where it was split into four smaller screens, each with a different animal on it. "Not installing a pain sensor proved to be a mistake. Because it couldn't feel pain or fatigue, Scorponok didn't know when to start to calm down, and think with a clear head."

The purple face of War took control. "With his mind in such a primitive state, it would not have been thinking too much, regardless."

Wisdom returned. "You agreed that giving The Prototype a feral mindset would make it easier to control."

War flipped around. "Yes, and it would seem that we were right in that assumption. But it needs to be able to think for it to be fully effective. Not just a yes-mech."

Judgment took control of the body once again. "We will need to make serious adjustments to Scorponok in order for him to pass the next test." The Quintesson typed on a holographic keyboard, and on the four screens, the animals fully showed themselves: A raptor, a panther, a beetle, and a hawk. "Send for Predacon to retrieve the remains of Scorponok. We will begin construction on the secondary Prototypes as soon as Scorponok is…" 

The Quintesson pulled out the strange device he had used on the now-deceased Decepticon known as Thrust. Inside was the still-pulsating spark of the Decepticon. He chuckled softly, as he looked over the orb.

"… Perfected."

**_Unknown, Unknown…_**

_I close my optics, and reopen them... I see myself, fulfilling my destiny… I approach the center of the chamber, and towards the most potent source of power in this, or any, universe… Unicron's core…I have been waiting for this since the day of my birth…_

_I hold out my hands, fully ready to take his power. It will be mine, and I will then truly be all-powerful… I place my palms firmly against the surface of Unicron's core, and it's power immediately begins to flow into my body…_

_The power is almost unbearable, I am not sure if my body can withstand… It starts going through a metamorphosis, and I can feel everything change. My power, my body… my mind. Bones tear through my shoulders, as my torso grows less blocky, and more sleek. Dear Primus… This is incredible…_

**  
**_The Autobots and Decepticons arrive. I merely laugh at their mortality, and their feeble attempts to stop destiny. I now hold all that was, is, and will be Unicron within my very frame. I turn to face them, a dark grin stretched across my face…_

"_It's you!" They cry out. "It's been you all along!" I confirm that I had been manipulating this war from the very beginning. Their every action, every thought… All staged… They're like children, so easy to manipulate…_


	7. Faded Memories: Part 2

**_Chapter 7 - Faded Memories: Part 2_**

****

**AutoBase, Earth**

"So let me get this straight…" Overload started. In the room was himself, Ratchet, Optimus, Scavenger, and Rodimus. "Predacon used to be an Autobot. He was captain of The Oasis, and you were on his personal team."

"That's right." The aged Autobot known as Ratchet replied.

"But I don't understand." Scavenger replied from his position against the doorframe across the room. "How did you come to the conclusion that Predacon was Silverbolt?"

"It was this purple and yellow motorcycle mech." The elder replied; the other Autobots glanced to each other. It must've been Sideways.

"About two stellar cycles ago, he ran into me, and told me he knew where Silverbolt was. I begged him to tell me his location, but all he did was show me a hologram of Predacon, and said he was 'in the belly of the beast'."

Definitely Sideways.

"How do you know he wasn't lying?" Overload asked.

"Because he showed me this." Ratchet reached into subspace, and pulled out a disk. He handed it to Optimus. The Prime walked over towards the nearest view screen, and placed the disk into the slot.

Ratchet promptly looked away, as the footage began playing. It was faded, and occasionally flickered static, but it showed a gray and red mech on his knees. He had sleek wings on his back, and his torso was made up of a jet cockpit. An Autobot insignia was on his right shoulder. His arms were bound by electronic bonds, and a fearful look was etched onto his face.

Behind him stood the black and purple Herald known as Razorclaw, and before the two hovered a transparent hologram of the Chaos Bringer's head. The Autobot suddenly started convulsing, and his entire body slowly morphed into the familiar frame of Predacon.

Optimus then cut the footage off, and ejected the disk. There was a heavy silence in the room, not a single Autobot knew what to say. Until Ratchet broke the quiet.

"I'm going to bring Silverbolt back." The aged Autobot declared softly.

"Can it really be done?" Scavenger asked. "I mean… Is there any trace of Silverbolt within Predacon?"

Ratchet smiled behind his faceplate. "Because if Silverbolt weren't still there… Predacon wouldn't have hesitated to kill me before you arrived." The medic looked down to the ground. "Silverbolt was always a unique 'bot. A really laid back leader, someone you could always have fun with…"

**_Crab Nebula,_****_Sportazia. Long, long ago…_**

****

Sportazia. The greatest planet in the Universe to hold any and all sporting events. It had everything, from Earth's Football, to Cybertron's Tag Laser. If you're into more peaceful sporting, there is a golfing field. If you're into proving your strength, enter a fight club. But if you're more like Silverbolt and his team, a friendly game of Hoverball is always an option.

Three.

They were incased in a large, cylindrical room.

Two.

There was no gravity.

One.

There were two on one team, and three on the other. A jetpack was strapped onto each back.

The game was tied. Final play.

Go!

A small orb dropped into the zero-gravity chamber, and all five Autobots flew for it immediately. Skydive, the youth of the group, was the first to grab the ball, and fly towards the opponent's goal. Fireflight and Roulette both sides of the mech, as Ratchet and Silverbolt chased after Skydive in an attempt to get the Hoverball back.

Silverbolt rose up above the opposing team, and dove down towards Skydive. He grabbed the youth, and forced him down to the ground, at which he dropped the Hoverball. Ratchet quickly scooped up the ball, and headed towards the opposing goal.

"Slaggit!" Fireflight swore. He and Roulette quickly moved their attention from Silverbolt to Ratchet, and proceeded to follow the Autobot.

"You almost got it, Ratchet!" Silverbolt cheered on as he and Skydive dashed off towards the group. Unfortunately, Roulette caught up with Ratchet, and rammed him into the side of the wall. The older Autobot dropped the Hoverball, and drifted to the floor as the opposing team scooped up the ball, and rushed back towards the other goal.

The medic groaned, and slowly slid into a sitting position. A shadow loomed over him, followed by a red and white hand.

"Hey buddy." Silverbolt said, holding out his hand to Ratchet. "Need help?"

"But… The game…" Ratchet's point was proven when Fireflight, Skydive, and Roulette scored, winning the game.

"Eh. It's just a game." Silverbolt shrugged. "There'll be other ones. Besides, I'm more concerned about you than beating some sense into those losers. Now are you gonna accept my gesture of kindness?"

Ratchet chuckled as he took Silverbolt's hand, and was pulled up onto his feet. "I may be older than all of you, but that doesn't make me weaker than you." He joked. "But I'm glad you value my health over something trivial like a game of Hoverball."

Silverbolt chuckled. "What kind of Autobot would I be if I didn't?"

**Earth, AutoBase. Now**

"Ratchet? Hellooo?" Overload waved a hand in front of the medic's face.

"Huh? What?" Ratchet shook his head, and blinked a few times; he was back at AutoBase. "Sorry… I guess I spaced out."

"Yeah. The last thing you said was 'Silverbolt was always a unique 'bot. A really laid back leader, someone you could always have fun with'." Overload replied. "So… What are you going to try and do?"

"I don't know…" Ratchet replied. "But I'm going to bring him back. Somehow." The medic slowly turned towards the exit.

"Where are you going?" Scavenger asked.

"To get a breath of fresh air. I could use it right now."

**Earth's Orbit, Unicron**

Predacon screamed as he pressed both hands against his heavily-marked wall, and pushed his head against it. The visions… The memories… They were getting worse. To the point of giving the colossus constant mental torture. He wasn't seeing just partial visions anymore, either. They were full blown memories, and he could see every little detail of the past.

"Why…?" He asked to no one. "Why do you torture me?" Predacon continued to see four mechs in these memories, but one stood out… The one from before… Ratchet.

He sighed, and slumped down to his knees. Predacon had felt physical pain before… But never mental pain. It was a whole level above what he had experienced before. Physical pain could be extinguished with repairs… But how can the mental anguish be fixed?

Get rid of the source.

Ratchet.

But… A small part of Predacon wanted to know more. Just who was he? Just _what_ was he in his previous life? From the looks of it, a group leader, of the four he constantly sees…

**_Unknown Space, Gigalonia. Long, long ago…_**

****

The five Autobots dashed down the hallway. The path was flashing red with sirens and alarms blaring, but Silverbolt and his team paid no notice.

"Stop them!" Several Decepticons cried out from behind. But their orders were silenced as explosions tore through the walls, and wiped out the mechs.

"Move!" Silverbolt yelled to his team. "Those bombs we planted are going off, and we gotta be outta here, or else we'll be as dead as the 'Cons in here!"

Another explosion occurred behind them, only this time, the wave of fire was rushing towards them. If it were possible, the five members of the Oasis ran more frantically through the mess of hallways in the Decepticon weapons factory. They quickly veered off into a corridor to the left, and not an instant later, a torrent of fire washed over the old hall.

"We've got company!" Skydive proclaimed as a team of Decepticons stood at the end of the path.

"I got 'em." Roulette said as she shifted into her hot rod alternate mode, and floored it towards their enemies. Like a bowling ball and pins, she plowed through them all, flooring the Decepticons and speeding past. The other four Autobots leaped over the small pile of 'Cons, but only three made it. A few rushed footsteps later, it struck the Autobots that one fell behind; they came to a halt, and found one of the many generic Decepticons with a hold on Ratchet.

"Go on!" Silverbolt ordered to the other three. "We'll meet up with you guys outside."

"But- " Fireflight didn't have a chance to protest, as Silverbolt shot him a glare.

"That's an order!" He snapped. "Now go! Before the place blows sky-high!"

Skyfire, Roulette, and Fireflight reluctantly nodded, and proceeded down the hallways towards the exit. Silverbolt, meanwhile, ran around the corner back to Ratchet.

The hallway was growing increasingly orange and red, the heat from the growing flames making everyone's vision blurry. The Autobot captain leaped into the heart of the rising Decepticon pile, intent on getting Ratchet out of danger.

Unfortunately, one of the Decepticons quickly wrapped his arms around Silverbolt's torso in a bear hug. Another 'Con took note of this, and quickly came to his comrade's aid. He balled up his fist, and proceeded to throw it at Silverbolt's face. Only the Autobot swiftly moved his head to the side, and his captor was the one who had his teeth knocked in.

In his moment of shock, the Decepticon never realized that Silverbolt had elbowed his captor, freed himself, and head-butted him until he hit the floor, and slipped into stasis lock.

Silverbolt came up to Ratchet, who was slumped up against a wall, with a smoking blaster; the Decepticon that had grabbed him was lying on his back, and had a smoking chest.

"Let's get you out of here." Silverbolt said with a grin. Ratchet, however, looked down to his left leg. Electricity sparked over it, and it twitched on occasion.

"My leg isn't functioning." Ratchet replied. "Leave me; I'll just slow you down."

An explosion just down the hall rocked the area, and Silverbolt stumbled to keep his balance. "C'mon, Ratchet." He said, kneeling down. He took the medic's arm, and wrapped it over his shoulders; Silverbolt stood up, taking Ratchet with him.

"You know me better than that."

**Earth's Orbit.****Unicron. Now**

Predacon gasped as he returned to the real world. His optics scanned the room – no weapons factory. No explosions. No Ratchet. He sighed; this was driving him mad! The constant headaches, the ceaseless flashbacks… Were they even his? Or were they Silverbolt's?

But Silverbolt wasn't around anymore. So why did Ratchet keep trying to bring him back? For the sake of an old friendship? Remorse? Regret? Predacon shut off his optics, and sighed again. His patience, and his mind, were wearing thin.

"Silverbolt is dead." Predacon said to no one. "It's time that Ratchet realizes this fact." He slowly walked across his empty room, and reached for his cannon on the floor. He walked through the automatic door leading out of his room and into the hallway, and as he headed to the Warp Gate Chamber, he uttered to himself the same thing over and over.

"I will be free."

**Earth's Orbit.** **Unicron. Within…**

"GYAAHHH!" Starscream yelled out loudly. While Alpha-Quintesson's Energon Harvesters were under construction, it was up to him and Tidal Wave to gather Energon. The two had completed their latest Energon delivery, and were currently transferring it into a strange machine… from their own bodies. Tubes were wired from their arms to the machine.

"Take it like a mech." Tidal Wave groaned, trying not to scream out himself.

"The Energon transsssfer isss nearly complete." The Death face of Alpha-Quintesson cooed.

Starscream groaned, and a moment later, he hastily ripped the tubes from his arm; the Quintesson frowned at him. "If you took any more Energon from me, I wouldn't be able to move!" The seeker complained.

Tidal Wave sighed, as he, too, removed the tubing from his arm. "I agree with Starscream, you're getting too hasty with this whole thing. If we don't have Energon for ourselves, we won't be able to collect any for you."

"I suppose you're right." Alpha-Quintesson said as his face switched to Judgment. "However, the Master wants this done as soon as possible. And considering the Energon Harvesters are not completed, you two are the only ones who can gather it for us."

"Tell us again why we're doing this." Starscream asked.

Alpha-Quintesson turned to the strange contraption housing the Energon extracted from Starscream and Tidal Wave, and flipped a switch. "This device takes the Energon out of you, and transfers it into… him." He motioned to behind the machine, towards a table. On the table was a heavily damaged, prone figure; wires from the machine were hooked up to the figure.

He was green and purple, with a tank alternate mode.

He had cracks and tears all across his armor.

He was Megatron.

"You are collecting Energon so that we can revive Megatron." Judgment stated as he switched to Alpha-Q's Wisdom face. "That is our goal! The Master wants it, and the Master will get it!"

As the two Decepticons and the Quintesson continued discussing Energon harvesting, none of them noticed the faint flicker in Megatron's long-since darkened optics. Before his optics died once again, he uttered one thing and one thing only.

"… Jhiaxus…"

**_Unknown, Unknown…_**

****

_I close my optics, and reopen them... I see myself, fulfilling my destiny… I approach the center of the chamber, and towards the most potent source of power in this, or any, universe… Unicron's core…I have been waiting for this since the day of my birth…_

_I hold out my hands, fully ready to take his power. It will be mine, and I will then truly be all-powerful… I place my palms firmly against the surface of Unicron's core, and it's power immediately begins to flow into my body…_

_The power is almost unbearable, I am not sure if my body can withstand… It starts going through a metamorphosis, and I can feel everything change. My power, my body… my mind. Bones tear through my shoulders, as my torso grows less blocky, and more sleek. Dear Primus… This is incredible…_

**  
**_The Autobots and Decepticons arrive. I merely laugh at their mortality, and their feeble attempts to stop destiny. I now hold all that was, is, and will be Unicron within my very frame. I turn to face them, a dark grin stretched across my face…_

"_It's you!" They cry out. "It's been you all along!" I confirm that I had been manipulating this war from the very beginning. Their every action, every thought… All staged… They're like children, so easy to manipulate…_

_They fire blasts at me, but I don't even feel them. This power has truly made me what I was meant to be the entire time… A god. They continue to feebly attack me, but only now, do they realize, that there is no hope. Their darkest hour will remain dark, forever…_


	8. Faded Memories: Part 3

_**Chapter 8 – Faded Memories: Part 3**_

_Predacon_…_I don't care what you say. Silverbolt is not dead. He is still alive. He is still within your Spark, whether you want to believe it or not. I know it… After all, why did you hesitate to kill me, when you could've done so quickly and effortlessly?_

_It's proof enough for me... Silverbolt... He's like my brother. We might not have grown up together, but we shared a powerful bond. We were always there for each other; we could always depend on each other. Friendship like that, especially during a time of war, is rare. And if I don't try, I'll never bring him back. I couldn't live with myself if I didn't at least try my best._

_That is why I am calling you out like this. I'm not doing it because of stubbornness; I'm not doing it out of spite. I'm doing it…_

_For the sake of my best friend._

_I will face you, Predacon, and I will succeed. Silverbolt will come back to us… Come back to me. And I will have him back._

_- - - - - - - _

_Ratchet… You stubborn bastard. You don't understand it, do you? Silverbolt is gone, history. When Master Unicron reformatted me, your Autobot friend died. He is nothing more than a thing of the past, and he is nothing more than a shadow of my old self._

_And yet, his memories haunt me…They constantly show me the life that used to be mine. But I don't want it! I don't want any of it! All they do is bring me confusion and pain... Just the mere thought of those memories is enough to make me stop and catch my breath... But I will stop the suffering you're causing me. I will stop this problem at it's source…You…_

_That is why I am coming to you like this. I'm not doing it for bloodlust; I'm not doing it for the hell of it. I'm doing it…_

_For the sake of myself._

_I will face you, Ratchet, and I will succeed. Silverbolt is dead, and soon, you will be along with him._

**North America, Lake Superior**

Ratchet slowly drove on the road surrounding the massive Lake Superior. His mind was plagued by thoughts of Silverbolt and Predacon. For the longest time, he searched for his fallen comrade. And now, at the peak of the Cybertronian Civil War, he had finally found him. He was with the God of Chaos, Unicron. And Unicron was currently orbiting the Earth. Thus, all Ratchet had to do was bide his time until Predacon would show himself again.

Fortunately, he wouldn't have to wait long.

He slowly came to a stop, and shifted into his robot mode. Ratchet looked up at the sound of rotary engines, and found Predacon's airborne beast mode glaring down at him. The beast remained in the air for a moment, before shifting into his mech form. He landed hard on the ground, causing it to shake slightly.

"Ratchet." Predacon greeted with a frown.

"Silverbolt." The aged Autobot replied.

The two lone mechs glared at each other, with the sun slowly setting over the snowy mountains in the background.


	9. Faded Memories: Part 4

**_Chapter 9 – Faded Memories: Part 4_**

North America, Lake Superior

Ratchet slowly drove on the road surrounding the massive Lake Superior. His mind was plagued by thoughts of Silverbolt and Predacon. For the longest time, he searched for his fallen comrade. And now, at the peak of the Cybertronian Civil War, he had finally found him. He was with the God of Chaos, Unicron. And Unicron was currently orbiting the Earth. Thus, all Ratchet had to do was bide his time until Predacon would show himself again.

Fortunately, he wouldn't have to wait long.

He slowly came to a stop, and shifted into his robot mode. Ratchet looked up at the sound of rotary engines, and found Predacon's airborne beast mode glaring down at him. The beast remained in the air for a moment, before shifting into his mech form. He landed hard on the ground, causing it to shake slightly.

"Ratchet." Predacon greeted with a frown.

"Silverbolt." The aged Autobot replied.

"That name no longer has any meaning for me." Predacon replied.

"That's a lie." Ratchet replied. "You are still Silverbolt, despite the changes that have been made to you."

The behemoth snarled. "When Master Unicron reformatted me, Silverbolt died. So please tell me..." Predacon's twisted, angry face softened slightly. "Why do you continue to torture me?"

"Because this isn't who you are." Ratchet said. "You are not Predacon, savage and harbinger of Unicron. You are Silverbolt, captain of the Oasis, and a close friend."

Predacon clenched his hands. "I am not Silverbolt! He died when I was born…" He slowly raised his weapon, and pointed it at the old Autobot.

"And it's time you learn that fact."

**AutoBase, Earth**

Optimus stood behind a large viewing glass, overlooking the medical bay. Inside, there were three mechs; one was in a stasis tube, one was on a work table, and the other was hunched over the prior. Red Alert worked hard on Jetfire's shoulder as Hot Shot remained in suspended animation.

"How is Jetfire?" Optimus asked through the intercom.

"He's not doing too well, Optimus." The medic replied. "I could use another pair of hands in here… Where's Ratchet?"

"He's outside the base, currently. I'll call for him." Prime activated his comlink. "Ratchet? Ratchet do you read?"

Static filled his audio sensors.

"…" Optimus looked back to Red Alert. "He's not answering." He said through the intercom. "I'm going out to look for him, I'll be back shortly."

**North America, Lake Superior.**

Ratchet, in vehicle mode, sped past Predacon, narrowly dodging blasts fired off by the giant's cannon. The Herald growled, and shifted into his prehistoric beast mode. He sluggishly gave chase, before his feet flipped into his shins, and were replaced with wheels; turbine jets unfolded from his hips, and he shot after the aged medic.

"Slaggit!" Ratchet swore. He looked around for any kind of escape, when suddenly the woods to the left suddenly looked very appealing. Veering off into the forest, Ratchet immediately began swerving around the trees that came at him. Unfortunately, the pursuit was still on, as the sound of turbine engines roared from above the trees.

"You can't hide forever!" Predacon announced. Gears shifting and parts changing sounded, followed by a large blast disintegrating the trees Ratchet passed half a second ago. The Autobot looked up, and found the giant following him in robot mode. His face was twisted in a snarl, and his hands were balled into fists. Pushing himself into the dense forest, Predacon paid no notice to the trees snapping like twigs against his frame.

Again, Ratchet swore. He continued to weave in and out of the seemingly endless trees, all while dodging devastating blasts, courtesy of Predacon. He couldn't keep this up… Old age was catching up to him, and he was getting more sluggish with each swerve.

"You're getting old, Ratchet!" Predacon called out. "You can't run forever!"

…_He's right._ Ratchet thought to himself. In a surprising move, the old medic slowed to a stop, and shifted into robot mode.

In turn, Predacon came around in the air, and landed on the ground. "So, you finally accepted your fate?"

"I will accept nothing more than my old friend coming back to me." Ratchet smiled behind his battle mask. "You didn't kill me before, and you won't kill me now."

Predacon reached behind his back, and pulled his cannon out of subspace; he pointed it at Ratchet. "Would you bet your life on it?"

"Yes."

Predacon blinked, and he stared at Ratchet. "… Why are you so determined?" He asked, unknowing his question was in a wondering tone.

"Because Silverbolt is still alive within you." Ratchet replied. "I will bring him back…" Ratchet looked to the ground, before meeting optics with the beast again.

"If it means saving my best friend, I'll gladly die."

Predacon's optics widened.

_Silverbolt_ _hunched over as lasers and missiles soared over their cover a large, cracked and chipped sheet of dense metal. Ratchet, Roulette, Skydive, and Fireflight were with him; Ratchet was lying on the ground, a large wound adorning his chest._

"We can't get to the med post!" Skydive proclaimed, as he briefly popped up from the cover to return fire to their enemies.

"We have to!" Silverbolt barked. "If we don't, Ratchet isn't gonna make it to dawn!"

"Whaddya suggest we do?" Fireflight asked, arming the large missile launchers attached to his arms.

There was a pause. "Cover me." Silverbolt stated.

"Woah, wait!" Roulette objected. "You can't go out there on your own, you'll be disintegrated before you hit the ground!"

"Which is why you're covering me." Silverbolt stated. He looked over to Fireflight and Skydive. "Kick some serious ass, mechs. We only get one shot at this." He slowly kneeled down, and gently scooped Ratchet up into his arms.

"But… But…" Roulette continued to attempt to object, but Silverbolt looked at her with a firm look.

"If it means saving my best friend, I'll gladly die."

Predacon took several steps back, clutching his helmet and grinding his teeth. "Slaggit!" He swore. "Stop this!"

"I'm not doing anything." Ratchet stated. "It's Silverbolt."

The behemoth threw his head back. "SILVERBOLT IS DEAD!"

He snapped.

In a rare moment of lost control, Predacon fired off his cannon, and the blast tore through Ratchet's stomach with ease. But before the Autobot even registered that he was fatally wounded, Predacon had thrown his weapon off to the side, and stormed over towards him. The monster wrapped his hand around Ratchet's gasping face, and lifted him off of the ground with ease. With a feral scream, he pulled back, and slammed the medic into the ground; he then kneeled over Ratchet.

"You son of a bitch…" Predacon seethed. He kept his grip firm on Ratchet's face, while slowly tracing down the Autobot's chest with his free hand… Directly over his Spark Chamber.

Ratchet gave out a muffled scream, as his chest was punctured by Predacon's fingertips. He then fought the urge to slip into Stasis Lock when his torso was then torn open like wrapping paper on a gift. He shuddered as the cool wind blew against his exposed, pulsating Spark.

Predacon looked into Ratchet's wide, trembling optics. Slowly, the Herald slipped his fingers around the Autobot's Spark. "This ends now." He stated firmly.

Predacon pulled, and Ratchet's Spark was severed from his body. The Autobot's optics dimmed, and his whole frame went limp in the monster's grip. With a satisfied grin, Predacon stood up, and observed the delicate Spark in his hand.

"Free at last…" He said to himself. His chest seemingly closed in on itself, and slid open like twin doors, revealing his own Spark Chamber. Inside resided his Spark, made up of infinite colors, stolen from countless lives. He brought Ratchet's Spark closer to his own, and when close enough, the monster's 'soul' seemingly reached out, and pulled Ratchet's into itself. His Spark Chamber closed, and Predacon gave out a relieved sigh.

And suddenly he hunched over, clutching his helmet with both hands.

Despite the mental anguish he was feeling, Predacon finally understood… Ratchet's knowledge was his. Ratchet's memories were his. Ratchet's feelings were his. In a way, he _was _Ratchet, as he was thousands of other beings. But this was different… He knew Ratchet's motives… He knew how Ratchet felt… He knew everything. Predacon knew Silverbolt's and Ratchet's brotherhood. Predacon knew, from when Sideways revealed what happened to Silverbolt, Ratchet's hope. Predacon knew Ratchet's determination just moments ago. Predacon knew Ratchet's sadness just before his death.

And now, with all these brand new emotions flourishing through him, Predacon knew remorse.

**Earth's Orbit.** **Unicron. Within…**

Within Alpha-Quintesson's lair, the serpent, Tidal Wave, and Starscream all watched. The table with Megatron's deceased form slowly lifted upwards. The dead Decepticon commander had restraints at his wrists, his waist, and his ankles; he was effectively strapped to the table. Wires coming from unseen places were attached to Megatron's arms and legs.

"Is this really gonna work?" Starscream asked.

"We shall see soon enough." The Judgment face of Alpha-Q stated.

"If it doesn't work, we'll have to start from scratch!" Wrath stated as he took control of the serpent.

"We won't have to; we took all the necessary precautions!" Wisdom stated.

"Am I the only one who's creeped out by that head-switching thing?" Tidal Wave whispered to Starscream.

Starscream merely shrugged, and turned his attention to Alpha-Quintesson. The serpent began typing on a light blue, holographic keyboard, with a holographic statistics screen before his optics; he punched the Enter key, and the screen and keyboard vanished.

"It beginsss." The Death face of Alpha-Q said as Energon started flowing from the tubes and into Megatron's body.

For a while, nothing happened. The two Decepticons looked to each other, both wondering if it was a failure or not. The Quintesson, however, knew differently.

"Ughn…"

Tidal Wave's and Starscream's heads snapped towards the form of Megatron.

And found themselves staring into his active optics.

Megatron groaned, and started to scream as his body was being filled with much-needed Energon. He looked around frantically. Where was he? What had happened? Why was he strapped down? His hands and fingers twitched violently, but slowly balled into fists as he arched his back. With some effort, Megatron broke through his arm restraints, and the shackles clanged loudly against the ground.

He freed his feet in the same fashion, and the green and purple Decepticon stumbled off of the table, and onto the ground. Megatron shakily looked up at the three in front of him, before suddenly screaming out, and dropping to his knees.

"Megatron!" Tidal Wave cried out. He would have gone to the Decepticon's side, had Alpha-Quintesson not stopped him.

"Do not worry. He isss going through a metaporphasssisss."

The said Decepticon bellowed as his body went through drastic changes. His frame swelled, as the tower-like treads on his shoulders exploded; in their place were light green cannons. His arms faded from a dark grey to a light shade of silver, and his hands shifted from purple to cobalt.

His torso slowly morphed into a sleek shape, with blue 'abs' above his silver waist. A Decepticon insignia was proudly showing in the center of his chest. His blocky legs swelled, before bursting, and were replaced with sleek, thick legs.

The tank turret on his back painfully shifted, and when the change was done, he had two large wings residing on his back. Megatron's helmet was the final thing to change; it slowly chipped and cracked, before shattering. In it's place was a round, silver helmet, with a light blue crown adorning the top of it.

The Decepticon's frame slowly began smoking, and he remained still.

Alpha-Quintesson grinned. "It is done…"

Megatron slowly looked up, his crimson optics burning. Resting a hand on his elevated knee, he pushed himself up onto his feet. And with a quick yank, the reborn mech freed himself of the Energon tubes. Tidal Wave and Starscream stared in awe, as Alpha-Quintesson cackled.

"Megatron lives!"

**_Unknown, Unknown…_**

_I close my optics, and reopen them... I see myself, fulfilling my destiny… I approach the center of the chamber, and towards the most potent source of power in this, or any, universe… Unicron's core…I have been waiting for this since the day of my birth…_

_I hold out my hands, fully ready to take his power. It will be mine, and I will then truly be all-powerful… I place my palms firmly against the surface of Unicron's core, and it's power immediately begins to flow into my body…_

_The power is almost unbearable, I am not sure if my body can withstand… It starts going through a metamorphosis, and I can feel everything change. My power, my body… my mind. Bones tear through my shoulders, as my torso grows less blocky, and more sleek. Dear Primus… This is incredible…_

**  
**_The Autobots and Decepticons arrive. I merely laugh at their mortality, and their feeble attempts to stop destiny. I now hold all that was, is, and will be Unicron within my very frame. I turn to face them, a dark grin stretched across my face…_

"_It's you!" They cry out. "It's been you all along!" I confirm that I had been manipulating this war from the very beginning. Their every action, every thought… All staged… They're like children, so easy to manipulate…_

_They fire blasts at me, but I don't even feel them. This power has truly made me what I was meant to be the entire time… A god. They continue to feebly attack me, but only now, do they realize, that there is no hope. Their darkest hour will remain dark, forever…_

_With a wave of my hand, I return the fools to the outside world. Now, they will witness the true power that is my existence. With Unicron's core absorbed into my Spark, I can control his body to do my biding… Unlimited power…_


	10. Prolouge to Elusion

_**Chapter 10: Prologue to Elusion**_

"Greetings, Master."

"My servant… Do you know why you are here?"

"I do not, Master."

"You are here because I have the utmost important mission for you."

"A mission, Master? I am honored."

"This is an important task that only you can complete."

"Only me?"

"Yes. Time itself is at stake."

"What is wrong, Master?"

"There is a being outside of his timeline. He knows this, and he fully intends to use this to his advantage. He wishes to change the future by altering the past."

"Who is this being?"

"Rodimus Prime."

"I see…"

"Your mission is to stop Rodimus Prime from altering the past, by any means necessary. But do not alert the Autobots, nor the Decepticons, to your presence. They must not know of your arrival, and they must not know of your departure."

"Yes, my Master."

"Go forth, Vector Prime, and preserve the timeline."

"Yes, Master. Your wish is my command."


	11. Elusion

_**Chapter 11 - Elusion**_

**Earth's Orbit, Unicron.** **Within…**

Megatron slowly looked around. "Where… Where am I…?"

"You are within the Harbinger of Chaosss, Unicron." The Death face of Alpha-Quintesson said.

"Unicron…?" Megatron held his head, and stumbled back a few steps.

"Yesss. It wasss by hisss will that you were brought back from the dead."

Megatron leaned against the table he broke free from, and suddenly started taking deep breaths. "Why am I so exhausted?" 

"A side effect of the over-consumption of Energon." Death switched to Judgment on Alpha-Q'.

"How long until I regain my full strength?" The Decepticon asked.

"On your own, several Earth weeks. But the Master requires your assistance as soon as possible. Therefore, Starscream and Tidal Wave will continue to gather Energon for you."

Megatron looked over to his old subordinates. "You two work for Unicron, now?"

"Yeah." Tidal Wave said. "Better than taking orders from Jhiaxus."

"Jhiaxus…" Megatron slowly clenched his fist. "As soon as I have enough Energon flowing through me… He will know the true power of Megatron…"

Alpha-Quintesson turned to Starscream and Tidal Wave as his face switched to Wisdom. "You two, hurry and gather more Energon! The sooner you collect it, the sooner Megatron will be in action!"

The two ex-Decepticons nodded, and turned to leave the room.

"Meanwhile, Megatron…" The serpent turned to face the newly transformed mech. "I want to test your abilities…"

"On what?"

Alpha-Q' turned to the wall, which promptly slid open, revealing a hidden door. Inside the darkness glowed two red optics behind a golden visor.

**Earth, AutoBase.**

Rodimus Prime sat alone on his recharge booth in his quarters. Ever since he arrived in the past by mistake, he had been trying to utilize his presence to improve the situation for the future generation of Autobots… The ones that he would be in command of. But one thing always baffled him… Why would the Matrix send him into the past? The legend said that in the darkest hour, the Matrix would light the way. Was sending him into the past the way to fix everything… Or was it a sick joke by Primus?

Scorponok… Rodimus Prime attempted to use the Matrix against Scorponok when all hope had seemed lost. But then he was sent here, through time and space, to the beginning of the Armageddon… The beginning of the Autobots' downfall.

The future Prime sighed. Whenever he got involved, he would always attempt to change the outcome, whether it was subtle or blatantly obvious. But it never worked. Not even in the least. His sapphire optics made their way up to the ceiling…

Is time unchangeable?

Or is it changing at speeds so fast, that the differences are unnoticed?

Rodimus stood up off of his recharge booth, and clenched a fist. "I will not let it happen…" He said to himself. "I will not let these Autobots suffer as mine have…"

The time for subtleties was over. The final battle of the Armageddon would begin soon, and by then it would be too late. If the future were to be changed, something drastic was needed to be done.

He thought back to the events that took place in his own time… Jhiaxus would meet his fate one hundred-fifty years after the end of the Armageddon… But if he were to die _during _the Armageddon…

He nodded to himself. Rodimus Prime would kill Jhiaxus.

But he would need help…

Inside the Command Center a few minutes later, Rodimus walked in. There, he found the current Prime researching some data.

"Optimus." Rodimus said.

The Prime turned around. "Ah, Rodimus. What is it?"

"Optimus… We must attack the Decepticon Lunar Base."

"What? Why a direct attack?"

Rodimus silently prayed to Primus that Optimus would listen. "The end of the Armageddon is near. And if we do not act soon, things are going to turn out very badly for the Autobots."

"I understand that, Rodimus." Prime said. "But currently our forces are too stretched out to be of any use." He rotated in his chair to fully face the future leader. "Scavenger and Overload are currently getting supplies for Red Alert, who's struggling to keep both Jetfire and Hot Shot alive. Sideswipe is on patrol, and I'm monitoring the transmissions, should anyone call for help. And we just lost Ratchet to Predacon, too." He slowly shook his head. "I'm sorry Rodimus, but we just can't afford to attack the Decepticons."

The flame-decal covered Autobot sighed. "I understand." He said quietly. The future Prime turned around, and proceeded to head out of the room. But before he did, he turned to Optimus once more. "Something has to be done about this."

Rodimus sighed as he walked through the empty halls of AutoBase. He should've known Optimus wouldn't approve of an attack on the Decepticons. But then, he was always like that; putting the wellbeing of his troops before their cause. Even during the aftermath of the Armageddon, Optimus didn't change his ways. He was perhaps the only one who didn't change after that horrible massacre… At least he didn't show it if he did.

Rodimus' attention was brought back to reality when something quickly appeared before him. It looked as if… A tear in mid-air from a blade of sorts. Within the 'hole' resided a green infinity, going as far as the optic can see… But what exactly is this?

His thoughts were answered when a maroon hand slowly came out from the void, and gripped the side of the tear. Rodimus couldn't help but stare into the crimson optics viewing him from within the hole, and took a step back when the figure slowly pulled itself out from the void.

He was an ancient mech, that much was obvious. He was covered in ancient, Cybertronian armor, made up of pearl white and gold trimmings. His backpack made up the front of what appeared to be an ancient ship, as did the wings residing next to it. His chest had a bizarre indenture in it, as if it were a weapon… Or a tool. His azure face was accompanied with ruby optics and a straight face. On his left arm resided a Minicon, and in his right hand resided an indigo sword.

Rodimus took another step back from the imposing mech before him. "W-who are you?"

"I am Vector Prime, Guardian of Space and Time." The ancient Transformer stated.

Rodimus' optics widened. _Not good! _He thought.

"What do you want?"

Vector Prime pointed his sword to Rodimus Prime. "You."

"Wha'd I do to get your attention?" The future Prime asked.

"My master detected you outside of your proper timezone, and that you are attempting to alter the future."

"Lovely." Rodimus replied dryly. He suddenly gasped and dove off to the side as Vector Prime leaped into the air, and swung his sword down at the future mech; the blade embedded itself into the flooring. Rodimus quickly pulled out his cannon-shaped blaster, and fired off several rounds at the guardian.

Vector Prime looked over at Rodimus as the blasts struck his worn armor, but no visible damage was done. He removed his sword from the ground with some effort, and stalked towards the future Prime.

Rodimus grinded his teeth, and about-faced. He shifted into his alternate mode, and the wheels that moved him came to life. His tires screeched against the metal flooring, and he shot forward, and Vector Prime quickly left his sight. The next thing that came to mind was to call for help.

"Optimus!" Rodimus cried out into the com link.

"Rodimus?" The current Prime asked. "What's wrong?"

"We've got an intruder!"

There was a pause, but some typing was overheard on the communicator. "Are you sure?" Optimus asked. "Scanners detect nothing."

"Slag the scanners!" Rodimus exclaimed. "I need backup, now!"

"Alright." Optimus replied. "I'll converge on your signal, just hang tight!"

Once the transmission ended, Vector Prime's voice came into Rodimus' mind.

"_I have killed you many times… This time shall be no different."_

'Many times…? But this is my first time encountering him…' Rodimus thought to himself. He turned sharply around a corner, and found Vector Prime calmly waiting for him. He screeched to a stop, and transformed.

"What… How…" Rodimus stuttered.

"Your attempts to escape have not changed in the least." The guardian stated, brandishing his ancient sword. "Time repeats itself down to the smallest detail."

Rodimus blinked slowly, before reaching for his blaster and aiming it at Vector Prime. "I won't be hunted down like some dog!" The future Prime's optics widened immediately after stating that; Vector Prime had mockingly said the exact same thing, at the exact same time.

Rodimus Prime dropped his blaster, and ran.

Vector Prime watched him calmly. "You cannot escape your destiny." He said before slowly fading from sight.

**Earth's Orbit.** **Unicron. Within…**

Megatron yelled out as he threw the finishing punch into his opponent's face. Scorponok yelled out in pain as he flew onto his back, and skidded across the ground; sparks resulted from the metal-on-metal contact.

Scorponok slowly raised his head to glare at Megatron. "Y-… you…. Bast…ar…" His optics slowly shut off, and his head fell back as the giant slipped into Stasis Lock.

Megatron, meanwhile, was attempting to catch his breath. He looked over towards the grinning Alpha-Quintesson. At least, Megatron assumed he was grinning…

"Why am I so tired?" He asked the serpent.

"Thisss isss your new body. It conssssumed a large portion of Energon in reactivating it. Ssstarssscream and Tidal Wave are retrieving more."

Megatron 'hmph'ed, before folding his arms, and walking away from the offline form of Scorponok. "Why did you revive me?" He asked.

The face of Death switched to the face of Wisdom on Alpha-Q. "The answer is simple! Master Unicron wishes to take safety precautions. Considering you've fought Optimus Prime, the bearer of the Matrix, for so long, yours knowledge would assist us!"

"That is a foolish assumption." Megatron said. "I know Prime. Not the Matrix. There's a considerable difference."

Wisdom grinned. "The relation between Optimus Prime and the Matrix is more surprising than you'd think."

Megatron chuckled. "Right. And that's beside the point— what makes you think I'll help you?"

"Because…" Wisdom switched to Judgment. "If you wish to keep your body, and your Spark, intact, then you shall do as we say." With a snap of his claws, Megatron was instantly on the ground; red electricity blazed around him as he writhed in pain.

"Wh… What did you do to me…?" Megatron breathed when the brief torture stopped.

"Call it a… Failsafe mechanism." Alpha-Quintesson chuckled. "So will you assist us? Or do you need more convincing?"

Megatron looked to the flooring, then back to the serpent. "Very well… I will join your cause."

He would play along for now. Looking at his new body as an example, serving Unicron may prove…

Beneficial.

**Earth.** **AutoBase.**

He was cornered. In his own quarters. Rodimus Prime had his back to the wall, and Vector Prime was slowly closing in. The future Prime raised his weapon to the guardian, but it was promptly knocked out of his hand.

"Why are you doing this?" Rodimus asked.

"I am to keep the timeline unaltered, that is my Master's mission for me." Vector Prime raised his sword over his head, and the blade began to softly glow a light shade of green.

Rodimus slowly blinked. "Who is your master?" He asked. He had given up running. No matter where he went, Vector Prime was waiting for him. It was as if he had done this a million times before, and knew where the mech would turn. It was pointless.

Just like in his own time.

"My Master is the keeper of harmony and balance." The ancient mech said with a straight face. "He is the God of Order."

Rodimus' optics widened as the saber cut through his chest, leaving a glowing gash through his Autobot symbol. A brief moment passed, before it started growing, consuming his entire frame. He suddenly tensed, and looked down at his hand.

It was dissolving.

He looked to his other hand, and the same thing was happening. But the pain, or lack thereof, was not on his mind. His own demise wasn't on his mind, either.

Vector Prime's master was.

Why would _he _order for Rodimus' death? Wouldn't he want the war to be corrected? Wouldn't he want the Autobots to survive?

This didn't make sense… It goes against everything that he grew up believing. It goes against everything _everyone _grew up believing… He was supposed to be loving, caring, forgiving…

"Primus…" Rodimus whispered. The last thing he saw before completely evaporating into nothing…

Was Vector Prime nodding.


End file.
